Songbird (Creepypasta)
by Nightshade2917
Summary: This is a story about a teenage girl whose life is about to change from being a freak to becoming something else. She never believed in monsters, but now they've kidnap her because of her unique abilities and capabilities. Slender Man tries to tell her that it was for her own safety, but she doesn't trust him. She's a cage bird that needs to be free. Who will set her free?
1. Chapter 1: The Change

I do not own any Creepypasta characters that are featured in this story. I only own my OC's which are MulanFairiella, Abbie Sims, Merida Coles, and others further on to the story.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Change

How did this happen? How did my normal life turned upside down? God, why did this have to happen to me, of all people? Why did it have to be **them**? Why did **he** have to come on that frightful night?

Well, I guess I have to start from the very beginning of how my normal human life had ended abruptly. It was the first week of summer break for a high school student like me. I was walking over towards the ice cream shop that me and my friends love to hang out at together during the summer.

I was walking on the pavement casually when I heard someone calling out to me.

"Mulan! Over here!" shouted a familiar voice.

I turned towards the voice and saw my two best friends from school. I smiled happily at them as they waved their hands at me to come over towards them. I walked over towards them as I took the empty seat from the table so that I could sit down and talk to them.

"Hey, how are you guys?" I said to them.

"Ugh, glad to be out of that fucking school," said a light tanned skinned white girl with wave copper blonde hair. Her grey eyes shone in the sunlight.

"Oh Abbie, school wasn't that bad this year," said a pale skin girl with straight dark reddish ginger hair color. Her green eyes looked at Abbie huffing and puffing from the stress of school.

"Psh, easy for you to say, Merida. You had all of the easy classes for the last semester," Abbie complained.

"Anyway," I said to start a new conversation. "Can we get some ice cream now because I would love something nice and cold to cool me down from all of this heat," I said while fanning my hand, even though I wasn't really hot at all.

Merida smiled as she said, "Yeah, we should probably get some before the owners think that we're loitering around."

Abbie and I nodded our heads as we went inside the cool air-conditioned ice cream shop. We walked up to the counter to look at all of the different flavors that they had for the day. My eyes scanned the white buckets that were filled with some of my favorite flavors of ice cream like strawberry, vanilla, chocolate, mint chocolate chip, etc.

I smiled at all of the variety of flavors they still had left. Oo _, I could have a chocolate Sundae, or I could have a cone with one scoop of chocolate, one scoop of mint chocolate chip, and one scoop of vanilla._

"So Mulan, what are you going to get because I'm dying for a banana split" said Abbie.

"Hmm, I don't know yet. But I think that I'm going to have a cone with one scoop of chocolate, mint chocolate chip, and vanilla," I replied to her.

Then a young man came up to the three of us and asked, "So, have you lovely ladies decided on what you're going to get."

"I would like to have a medium size root beer float," said Merida with a smile.

"Okay, one medium size root beer float for the lovely lass," he said as he typed that into the register.

"I would like a banana split with no nuts but lots of whip cream and a cherry on top," said Abbie.

"One banana split, no nuts, lots of whip cream, and a cherry on top for my lovely cuz," he said as he typed in her order.

"I would like a cone with one scoop of chocolate, mint chocolate chip, and vanilla, please," I said to him.

"Okay, one cone with one scoop of chocolate, mint chocolate chip, and vanilla for you Ms." He said as he typed it in the cash register. "Your total is $12.10" he said to us.

I got out my little black, purple, and blue bag and fished out all of the bills. I paid him the money and he told us to wait a few seconds until he returns with our desserts. We nodded as we headed outside to wait for our sweet treats.

We just chatted for a few minutes about plans for this weekend and what movie we're going to see soon. It was just a normal average conversation that I had with them.

"So Mulan, are you going with your parents to go find Bigfoot or something like that this weekend?" Abbie asked.

I bit my lip at the shame that my parents have put me through for all of these years. You see, my parents are monster hunters. They would go out on trips to find and take footage of the most elusive creatures that people believe exists. They would sometimes bring me along for the trip because it would be a good 'family bonding' time together. _Ugh, why can't I have a normal family for once?_

I looked up at my friend as I replied, "Not this time, thank God!"

"Why? I thought you love going with them?" said Merida.

"As I kid, but now that I'm a teenager, I started to realize how childish it is to go to these little monster hunts" I replied back to her.

"Hey at least you get to go all around the world. I only been to Paris for just one week!" replied Abbie sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes at her before her cousin came up to us with our ice creams.

"Okay, one order of root beer float for you. One order of a banana split for you, extra whip cream, and one triple ice cream cone for you," he said to us as he handed us our snacks.

"Thanks, Max," we said in unison.

He nodded as he replied cheerfully, "Enjoy!"

We then began to dig into our delicious creamy dessert.

"So, how long are you parents going to be gone for?" Merida said as she took another sip of her drink.

"Well they said that they're just going to be gone for the weekend because they heard a rumor spreading around about some humanoid creature roaming around in the woods," I replied to her.

"Oo, is it a werewolf because if it is, I would love to see him," said Abbie with googly eyes.

I gave her the look as I said to her, "You watch too much of _Teen Wolf_ and read too many romantic werewolf novels."

Merida giggled as Abbie retorted, "Hey, that shit is good, okay. Plus it has been my dream to meet a werewolf one day, and you are not going to ruin that dream for me, Mulan Ivy Fairiella."

I only shook my head at her before licking more of my creamy mint chocolate chip scoop portion of my triple scoop cone. Then I told them, "I don't even think that it is a werewolf."

"Then what is it then?" Merida asked while looking at me curiously.

"Eh, who knows? But I know that it is some guy trying to get some kind of attention by getting my parents involved in this 'monster hunt'," I said to them.

"How did they get this information?" asked Abbie as she took a spoonful of her split.

I shrugged as I replied, "I don't know. Just some guy emailed them saying he needs help in hunting down this humanoid creature."

"Why does he want help? What happened to him?" Merida asked curiously.

"He said that the creature came into his room and sat at the edge of his bed side," I said as I started the story of how my parents got the information.

"Really?" said Merida in shock.

"No way," said Abbie.

"Yeah, the guy said that when he woke up, the creature was sitting on his bed looking at him with yellow eyes that had a glow to them, illuminating the darkness of the room. He described the creature as a pale skin naked skinny man with long claws. The creature looked at him for a long time before it dashed into his son's room. The man got to his son's room to only see his bloody body mutilated. He said that the last thing his son said to him was, 'He is the Rake'," I said to them.

They looked at me with blank stares as I looked back at them with a confused expression. "What?" I asked them.

"Damn, your parents must be brave in going on this search to find this savage fiend for this guy," Abbie said out loud.

I leaned back in my chair and said, "Psh, it's just a waste of time if you ask me." I then took another lick of my ice cream as it started to melt a bit.

"Hey freak!" said a male voice.

I froze in place when I heard his voice. _Oh fuck, not him again_. My friends and I slowly turned around to see a tall white male with short, messy jet black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Troy," I said hatefully as I narrowed my eyes at him.

I heard snickering as a boy and a girl walked up next to him. The girl had really dark tan skin and dark brown hair. Her dark chocolate eyes were staring at me menacingly. The boy next to her had peach skin color. His light brown hair was a bit longer than Troy's but he had a bang covering his right eye.

I growled a bit at the coincidence of bumping into those three. _What the hell are Troy, Cassidy, and Ben doing here?_

They came up to us intimately to make us very uncomfortable.

I narrowed my eyes as I turned to Troy and said annoyingly, "What do you want, Troy?"

He smiled sinisterly and replied, "I just want to tell you how much of a freak of nature you are."

The other two started to laugh and joined in on the conversation.

"Yeah, especially those eyes. God made a mistake in giving you those unnatural eyes for an Asian," said Cassidy as she flicked me in the head.

"HEY! Leave her the fuck alone, bitch!" shouted Abbie as she got up from her seat.

All three of them looked at each other before they burst out in laughter.

"Hey, it's not funny to make fun of her because she has different eye color than most people of her ethnicity," said Merida as she looked at them sternly.

"Oh but it is funny because she is a freak of an Asian to even have those blue eyes," said Troy as he flicked me in the head again.

Yeah, I am a seventeen-year-old Chinese girl born with these deep blue eyes. I've always admired my beautiful eyes when I was a kid, but sometimes I just want them to be brown so that I wouldn't be bullied by these guys because of my eyes. I'm probably one of the few of my race to be born with these sapphire colored eyes.

I close my eyes for a second before I said in a low whisper, "You three need to go."

Troy stopped laughing, bent down closer to me, and said, "Ugh, what was that freak? I couldn't quite hear you."

I opened my eyes as I looked up at him and said hatefully, "You three need to leave me the hell alone!"

They backed a few steps away from me and laughed at me for my courage to stand up to them. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder as I turned around to see my friends standing next to me.

"Come on, let's get out of here before the rotten stench of those three make me hurl," said Abbie.

I nodded my head as I got up from my seat and started to walk away from the bullies with my friends. We only started to walk a few steps away from them before I heard running footsteps from behind me. I turned my head around, but it was too late.

I fell face flat against the concrete on the ground while dropping my ice cream at the same time. I got up on my knees from the fall only to hear laughter from behind me. I turned my head behind my shoulders to see Troy giving Ben a high five while Cassidy gave him a playful nudge.

I grind my teeth together in hatred as tears threatened to fall from my eyes.

"Why that son of a bitch," I heard Abbie say angrily as she stopped her way towards Ben, but Merida caught her wrist.

Abbie turned to her as Merida said to her, "Let it go. They'll only want to taunt us even more to see what our next action would be."

Abbie growled hatefully before she replied, "Fine, let's just get out of here."

Merida and I nodded our heads as we walked over to Abbie's house so that I could get the ice cream off of me and to bandage up my scrapes and cuts from the fall. Then the three of us just hanged out at her place for a while by playing some games on the wii, tell truth or dare, and play kill, fuck, or marry.

"Okay," said Abbie as she turned to me for the next set of people for me to decide who I should kill, fuck, or marry. "Dr. Doom, Gambit, or Deadpool?" she said with a sinister grin on her face.

"God damn it, Abbie. Really? All of my favorite marvel villain characters?" I said as I leer at her for her pick of characters.

She burst out into laughter as she wiped away a tear from her eye and said, "Oh I just love it when I see you look so frustrated at who you would pick to fuck, marry, or kill."

I bend down my head towards the ground as I cursed silently, "Fuck."

"Who?" she said as she moved closer to me. Merida just giggled at the scene as my face brightened up in embarrassment and in frustration.

I growled as I said, "Fuck Gambit, marry Doom, and kill Deadpool."

Abbie started to clap her hands as she said to me, "See, that wasn't so hard."

I grumbled a bit. _Easy for you to say._ Then I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I went into my side pocket and pulled out my iphone that had a cool colorful galaxy design case covering it.

I press the button and said, "Hello?"

"Mulan, where are you? I told you to be home by three," said my mother.

My eyes widened as I turned to the clock on the wall to see that it was ten minutes after three. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry, Mom. I'll be home right away," I said to her as I scrambled to get up off the ground.

"It's alright dear, but next time please be home on time," she said to me.

"Okay Mom," I said as I hanged up.

"What's wrong?" asked Merida as she looked at me with concern in her eyes.

"I got to get home before my parents leave for their monster hunt because they want to make sure that I was safe," I replied to them.

"You need a ride?" asked Abbie as she and Merida got up off of the floor.

"Yes please," I replied to her.

"Oh, um Abbie. Could I also get a ride home so that I could get home in time to watch my little brother," Merida asked Abbie.

"Sure thing. I can drive you both home," she said to us as she grabbed her car keys and led us towards her car to drive us home.

We got into the car as Abbie turned the key in the ignition to start the car up. She pulled out of the driveway and headed over to where Merida lives because she was closer than where I lived.

Once we dropped her off at her house, Abbie started to drive me towards my place out into the forestry area where I lived. She came up our driveway and up towards the house.

"Here we are," she said cheerfully.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and replied to her, "Thank you for the ride."

"Anytime you're in a pinch, I'll be there for ya hon," she said to me with a smile.

I smiled back at her and said goodbye to her. I watched her drive off down the road to head back home. I sighed as I turned to walk towards the house.

Then I heard a rustling coming from the bush. I turned to see what it was, but I couldn't see anything. A chill went down my spine. I shivered a bit before I decided that it was just a rabbit and went inside the house.

But I was wrong, I was so horribly wrong. That creature that made the bush rustle wasn't a rabbit. It was the creature that would change my normal human life, forever.


	2. Chapter 2: Night of Horror

Chapter 2: Night of Horror

I started walking up the steps to my house when the door swung open.

"Mulan, thank God you are home!" said my mother as she embraced me in a loving hug.

"Mom, just chillax. It's not like I've been missing for several days," I replied to her annoyingly.

She broke away from the embrace and gave me the look. I rolled my eyes as I said, "Look, I'm seventeen years old now, Mom. I can take care of myself all alone in this house."

She shook her head and replied, "I'm just a bit worried about you honey. Ever since that… incident, I've been a bit more concerned with your safety every now and then."

I nodded slowly in reply before I heard someone clap their hands together to get our attention. I turned around to see my father as he said to Mom, "Alright, you got everything in the car?"

"Yes dear, all we have to do now is tell our daughter the rules of the house and of her safety," she replied to him.

"Right," he said while rubbing his hands together. Then he turned to me and said, "Okay young lady, while we are gone for the weekend, I want you to lock up all of the doors, windows, etc. before you leave the house or go to bed. I also want you to do your daily chores while we are gone as well as starting your school project for biology."

"Yeah Dad, I know what I'm doing. Can you go now before it gets too late for you guys," I retorted at him.

"Okay, call us if you need anything, sweetheart. And please, please we're begging you not to answer the door to anyone you don't know," he said worriedly at me.

I gave my dad the look before I replied, "Dad, I'll be fine here. Now you two just go on your little monster hunt."

"Fine, we're going," he said to me as he and Mom started to walk towards the car. Then he turned to me and said sternly, "No shenanigans while we're gone."

I just smiled and waved good bye at them. The car started as they began to drive down the driveway and out of sight.

I let out a sigh as I went inside the house. I went to the TV and turned it on. I then walked to the nice comfortable couch and made myself at home.

I felt a presence hovering somewhere nearby. I smiled as I said out loud, "You can come out now! Mom and Dad are gone."

Then all of the sudden, a little eight year old Chinese boy with short jet black hair with a long forehead bang covering most of forehead was standing in front of me. He was wearing a nice blue tee shirt and dark blue jeans. His shoes were a tannish brown coloring.

"Phew, I thought I had to stay hidden forever, big sis," said the little boy.

I smiled as I replied, "Yeah well sorry you had to wait, little brother."

He smiled back at me as he made his way to the couch so that he could sit next to me.

Yeah, I have a little brother. Well, had a little brother. You see my brother, Zian, is dead. No, he's not a zombie, vampire, or any of that crap. He's a ghost.

You all might be asking why I can see, hear, and touch him if he's a ghost. The thing is, I was born with this ability to communicate and see the dead. I am almost like a ghost whisper in a way.

Why might you ask that I have to keep Zian a secret with my parents? Well isn't it obvious? I have to keep my ability to see, hear, and touch apparitions a secret because then my parents would want me to use them for their 'monster quests'. Also, they would think that I am crazy because I tried to explain to my parents that Zian was still alive to them when I was ten, and it didn't go so well.

My mom thought that I was under stress and confusion since that night that my brother was murdered. So I had to face the facts that I have to keep this ghost whispering thing a secret.

I have to admit, she might have been right about the stress and confusion of the attack seven years ago. Back then I didn't think much of it than a very, very unlucky incident. All that I remembered was a strange guy asking us to get into this black van. When we refused, he got out his knife and started to attack us.

I tried my best to kick his ass, but he got ahold of my brother and killed him. I screamed as I watched him slowly die in my arms. After that, I couldn't remember what happened after my brother's death and the stranger coming after me.

All that I remember from that night was fear, sadness, anger, and blood in my mind. My parents sent me to a psychiatrist for help. The meetings with the psychiatrist did help me a lot from the pain of losing my brother and what not, but it didn't help me regain what exactly happened that night and why I was covered head to toe with the man's blood.

Anyway, all that matters now was that I still have my little brother by my side. Well, his spirit to be precise. A couple of times I would ask him why he didn't go to the other side of this world. All that he said was 'I want to protect you'. I was so confused by his answer every time that I started to shrug it off like it was no big deal.

"Hey sis?" said Zian.

I turned to my ghost brother and replied, "Yes, little brother?"

He turn away from the TV and asked me, "Why are Mom and Dad afraid of me?"

I hesitated for a second before I replied, "Zian, they are not afraid of you. They're just afraid that you haven't found any peace in the afterlife."

"Is that the reason why Mom thought that you were crazy when you told her that I was still here?" he asked me.

I nodded my head in reply.

He nodded as he understood my reasoning with my parents that he turned his attention back to the TV to watch Jurassic Park with me.

I let out a sigh as I turned to the TV to watch the scene where the two velociraptors are in the kitchen.

After a couple hours of watching some TV, I decided to turn in for the night. I yawned, stretched out my limbs, and walked towards my bedroom.

I went to my dresser and knelt down so that I could open the bottom drawer. I pulled out my pajamas and headed to the bathroom.

"Hey Mulan," said Zian outside the bathroom door.

"Hmm?" I hummed in reply to him as I put on my pajama tank top shirt.

"Do you think our parents are going to finally catch a real monster?" he asked curiously.

I smirked as I shook my head and replied to him, "No, I don't think so."

"Why not?" he asked in confusion.

I then got out of the bathroom and said to him, "Because monsters are not real. They never were."

He looked at me angrily and retorted, "They are real! I've seen them and so have you."

I looked at him for a split second before I said in a sarcastic monotone voice, "Right."

I then let out another yawn as I said to him, "Well I don't know about you, but I am going to bed right now. You should probably rest up yourself too, Zian."

"Ah man! I am dead sis, I don't need to sleep!" he complained.

I looked at him sternly as I replied, "Yes you do young man. I want you to go and rest up so that tomorrow we can go out hiking in our woods early in the morning."

He let out a groan as he said, "Fine!"

"Good. You can sleep in my room tonight than that dusty old attic," I said to him.

He nodded his head as he phased through the walls to get to my bedroom faster.

I shook my head at my brother's laziness to get to my bedroom. I started to walk around the house to make sure that all of the windows and doors were locked up. Then I finally headed to my room to get underneath my soft, warm covers and get some sleep.

I was in a deep sleep when my peaceful dreams of gardens full of beautiful flowers and trees were replaced with a dark, evil forest. In the dream I walked inside the mysterious forest for a long time before a shiny object caught my eye.

I turned around to see a shady figure with a big kitchen knife coming at me.

I screamed as I open my eyes to see the shady figure from my dream hovering above me, **in real life!**

"MULAN, WATCH OUT!" screamed my little ghost brother.

The figure above me was wearing a white hoody. His sick pale face was smirking in the dark of my room. His charcoal black eyes stared coldly at me while I tried to run the hell away from him.

He smiled even wider as he chuckled darkly.

"Don't worry sis, I'll find something to get rid of this monster!" my brother exclaimed heroically as he left my room to get something to stop this psychopath.

"Zian, wait!" I whispered harshly, but he didn't listen to me as he disappeared through the wall.

I was trembling in fear as I saw the psycho move closer to me and said in a harsh whisper, "Go to Slee… Ow!"

I scratched the side of his face as he winced in pain. Then I kicked him hard in the chest so that he would get off of my bed. He yelped as his stunned body fell off of the bed and towards the ground, hard.

I tried to scramble out of my bed, but I stopped when I heard a low animalistic growl. I turned to my window to see a dark humanoid creature crouching on my windowsill. Its eyes glowed a pale yellow color in the dark.

My heart was pounding violently in my chest as I feared for the worst of what was coming. The creature leaped off of the windowsill and landed on my bed. The thing started to crawl towards me slowly as I tried to back away from the fiend.

My back hit the headboard of my bed as the creature narrowed its eyes at me and hissed. I was so scared that I didn't even realize that I was starting to cry.

My head turned to the side of the bed when I heard the guy that I kicked earlier groaned. He slowly stood up, looked at me hatefully, and said angrily, "Alright bitch, you officially pissed me off!"

My eyes widened in horror as the guy brought out another knife and started to come at me with it. I closed my eyes tightly as I felt something vibrating in my throat. I let out a very loud shriek. But the shriek wasn't normal. It was super loud, louder than any normal human scream.

I heard the two monsters scream in pain from my super sonic scream. Once I was out of breath, I looked to see them on the ground, covering their ears in pain.

"Woah!" my brother said as he phased through the room again to see what happened. "Since when can you do that, Sis?" he asked as he looked at me in disbelief.

"I don't know, little brother, but I can't stay here any longer. We have to call the police for help!" I said as I ran out of my room to go to our home phone to call in the police because my cell is at 5% low battery.

I went to the phone and picked it up. I tried to dial in the number but I couldn't because the line was busy.

"Come on, come on!" I said in vain as I attempted again.

Then all of a sudden, a knife punctured the phone as a familiar evil chuckle was heard. I turned around to see him coming towards me in the hallway.

"Sorry, out of order," he said while grinning at me. I dropped the phone as I ran towards the front door.

I got to the door and struggled to unlock it.

He laughed sinisterly as he said, "Where are you going? The fun is about to start!"

I finally got the door unlocked as I bolted out of the house. I ran down the driveway to try and find some help. Then the creature appeared out of nowhere and blocked my path.

I stopped for a split second before I veered away from the fiend and ran straight into the forest. My feet were like walking on air as I ran for my life. I kept on hearing the creature's fleeting footsteps a few feet behind me.

I turned around to see how close it was before I fumbled towards the ground. I fell on my face before I quickly got up and started running for my life again. Then I closed my eyes and started to shout in a strange animal like howling call sound.

I opened my eyes to see the forest all around me glow in a greenish glow from the roots of the tree to the tips of the canopy in a moving spiraling, wavy motion. Then I heard groans behind me. I turned around to see the guy and the creature all tangled up in a bunch of vines and branches.

"The fuck! How the hell did all of these branches get here!" shouted the man angrily as he struggled to cut himself loose while the creature tried to bite and claw at the plant growth.

I started to run again as I leaped from one log to the next in a vain attempt to try and lose the monster and the psychopath. Then I was in the air for a few seconds before I was rammed into a tree by the creature.

I yelped in pain as my body hit the tree, hard. I slumped to the ground as I watched the creature walking towards me. Then the white hooded guy came towards the creature and said, "Good job Rake. Now, let's kill this slippery eel."

The creature nodded as it bared its razor sharp teeth at me.

Shoot, I can't out run them, so I have no choice left but to fight. I got myself up off of the ground, and stepped forward into my fighting position as I watched and waited for the perfect moment to strike.

The guy laughed at me and said, "You think that you can defeat us?"

I only narrowed my eyes at him hatefully.

"Suit yourself, but you are going to die tonight," he said as he lunged at me with his knife.

I quickly moved to the side and dragon kicked him in the back. He fell face forward into the tree. He quickly got up and tried to stab me. I back flipped away from him before I stopped to do a 360 degree lotus kick to the creature directly in the face.

The creature flew to the side a few feet away from me while the guy stared at me in horror for a brief moment before he brought out another knife and tried to stab me with two kitchen knives. I dodged each attack as I tried to gain more ground by moving away from him as much as possible.

Then I went down towards the ground and low kicked him in the shin. He tripped and fell towards the ground on his butt.

Then the creature pinned me down and tried to rip out my throat, but I wrapped my legs around the creature's ankles and made it fall on its side. I scrambled to get up from the ground, but the thing grabbed me by the leg.

I struggled in its grasp as I felt its claws sink into my skin. Then I kicked the creature in the face to make it let go of me. It took me a least five tries before it finally let me go. Then I crawled away and pushed myself up before someone grabbed me by the shoulders and lifted me up in the air.

The psychopath held me up against a large tree by my neck. I clamped both of my hands on his arm as I tried to dig my nails into his skin to let me go.

He looked at me evilly as he raised his knife right above my chest and said, "You got on my last damn nerves, little girl!"

I stared up in fear as my sapphire eyes widened in horror as I struggled to get air in my lungs. His grip tightened around my neck as he said those same words from before, "Go to sleep!"

I closed my eyes as I prepared for Death to sweep me up from this world.

"Leave her alone!" shouted a voice.

I opened my eyes to see my little brother grabbing the psychopath's arm with all of his might.

"What the hell!" shouted the killer as he noticed that he couldn't move his arm.

"Zain," I whispered hoarsely as I admired my little brother trying his best to protect me. But that moment was short lived when the guy threw my brother off of his arm.

"Get off of me you little twerp!" the killer shouted as he flung him off.

My brother was tumbling in the air before he phased through some trees.

"NO!" I shouted before I hung my head towards the ground.

Then the killer turned to me and said, "Now, where were we? Oh yes, the part where I am about to put you to sleep."

I felt my heart beat faster than before, but my heart wasn't beating out of fear but in anger. This was the same feeling I felt seven years ago from the night that the stranger tried to kill me.

"Say good night, Jeffy!" said the killer. He brought the knife up in the air before he swung it towards me. Just as the sharp blade was about to pierce my flesh, I caught the killer's arm in a tight grasp.

The killer was surprised that he said, "What the!"

I slowly raised my head as I narrowed my eyes hatefully at him. His eyes widened in terror. I growled like a ravage wolf at him as he winced in pain from his hand being crushed. I was about to use my super sonic scream on him when he quickly covered my mouth with his other hand as he tried to stab me with his knife.

I squirmed in his grip before I noticed the full moon peeking out from the canopy of the forest. My heart started to beat even faster as I felt pain rush through my body.

 _Gah! What is happening to me? Why do I feel so much pain in my body like if it is tearing me apart!_ I then heard a few bones starting to pop as my body began to shift.

Then I bit on the guy's hand as he screamed in pain. I tasted his warm blood in my mouth. This desire for blood made me bite down even harder on his hand. He yelped even louder in pain as he dropped his knife.

I heard a growl as I looked to see what it was before I felt excruciating pain in my leg. I let go of his hand as I screamed like a bat mixed with a dinosaur's roar in pain. Then I was rammed out of the way and fell towards the ground.

I quickly scrambled to get up as I stared at them on all fours, growling at them.

The guy got up while covering his bleeding hand and mumbled, "Thanks, I owe you one."

"Let's worry about that latter. We have to get out of here!" said the creature.

The guy shook his head and replied, "Not until I kill this….this son of a bitch." He then came at me with a small pocket knife.

I ducked out of the way as I stood up and clawed at him. I saw that his hoody had five long claw marks on them from my attack. He looked down at his clothes and gasped in surprise.

He then looked at me and said, "What the hell are you!"

I was about to run away when I stopped to this pain in my chest. I yelped as I clenched my chest. Then I started to feel very hot. I screamed yet again with the bat like dino scream as I stretched out my arms.

The two started to move away from me as I cry out to this unusual pain inside and outside my body. Bones started to crack even more as my clothes started to rip and tear. Then I noticed that my arms started to glow a teal color before I saw blue fire starting to form around me.

"What is happening… to me?" I said out loud as the blue fire started to wrap around my body in its warmth. I let out another scream. Then the 'fire' died down as I was able to see again.

I saw the look in their faces. Both of them had wide surprised eyes and gaping mouths at what happened just now.

Before I could even look at myself, I started to feel very faint. My eyelids started to droop down. My legs started to give out as I fell to the ground. I laid there on my side as I let the darkness take over me.

~To be Continued~


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmare or Reality?

Chapter 3: Nightmare or Reality?

I don't know how long I was out exactly, but it sure felt like I was sleeping for eternity. The warmth of these bed sheets gave me a sense of security and protection from the outside world. Then the sunlight started to creep its way into my room as its warm rays gently shone on my face.

I inhaled deeply as I gave out a small yawn before I sleepily tried to open up my eyes. My eyelids screamed at me to go back to sleep, but I had to get up. I used all of my will power to open my heavy eyelids.

My vision was blurry, so I had to blink a couple of times until my vision was clear enough to see. Everything was normal, everything was in its rightful place as if I never left it. I sat up in bed and stretched out my arms while I yawned for the second time this morning.

I rubbed the back of my head as I mumbled, "Damn, what a horrible nightmare, huh Zian?"

There was no response. "Zian?" I called out to him again.

"Huh, he must have gone into the kitchen to grab some breakfast without me," I said to myself.

Then I finally got out of bed to do some more stretching before I go downstairs to check on my little brother. As I walked towards my dresser, I saw something peculiar in the corner of my eye. I turned to the mirror on the opposite side of my room and gasped in horror.

I saw myself in torn up pajamas. I put the tips of my fingers on my neck where the bruises were from some kind of a struggle. Then I turned to my backside and saw a very large hole at my butt. I blushed furiously as I went into my closet to grab my dark purple, light blue, and black robe.

"Okay, there must be a logical reason for this," I said to myself as I started to tremble. "I-I must have been sleepwalking. Yeah th-that's it sleepwalking. I must have thought that the dream I had last night was real enough to get me sleepwalk. Then how did my pants and underwear get torn up like that then?" I thought out loud.

I shrugged to myself as I started to walk towards the door of my bedroom to go and find Zian. _I hope that he has some answers to this?_ But as I was coming closer to my door, I noticed something wasn't normal. I saw that a part of my room somehow has an arch to it. Then I turned to my left side and saw another door that wasn't there before.

I went towards the door and opened it. Inside was a bathroom with a toilet, sink, tub, etc. I arched my eyebrows in confusion as I thought, _since when did I ever have a bathroom in my room?_ I just ignored it and went to my door and opened it.

As I slammed my door fully open, I swore I heard a muffled 'oof' sound coming from somewhere. I just thought it was my imaginations playing trick on me again, so I just walked away.

It only took me a few steps to notice that something was off. The hallways were not the usual tranquil, warm vibrant color of mint green walls and beautiful light maple color flooring. They were instead a mysterious, sinister walls colored in black with red and black floor designs throughout the hallway with several black colored doors throughout the hallway.

I started to get worried that the nightmare I had last night was real. I shook my head at the thought, continued to go down the hallway until I reached some stairs, and cautiously walked down them while whispering, "No, that's crazy talk. Monsters are not real, and they sure wouldn't abduct me for the kicks of it. Besides if they were real, why haven't they killed me yet?"

Then I heard people talking. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and tried to listen where all of the voices were coming from. The chatter was coming from my right as I walked over towards the sounds of people talking. _Hmm, I wonder if I am at some kind of orphanage or mansion_.

When I got closer to the loud noise, I started to smell something tasty. _Mmm…damn something smells delicious. I wonder if the owners of this house would give me some of that delicious food._ Then I finally saw the door from where all of this delicious smelling food was coming from as I took a peek inside.

What I saw wasn't what I'd expected at all. I just stood there in horror as my blood turned to ice. Fear was taking over me again. No, this can't be real, it just can't! I saw them, I saw monsters from those scary stories that I've been hearing about lately. They were real, no they **are** real! Every single one of them was in that room eating God knows what.

 _Mulan, get yourself under control here! They are just figments of your imagination from a dream._ Right _this is! All just a horrible dream that you will wake up at any second._ I kept on thinking that thought over and over again to try and wake myself up from this nightmare. I then resorted in pinching myself on my arm to try and see if I would wake the hell up from this dream.

"Come on! Why isn't this working?" I said in a low whisper as I pinched myself even harder.

"Umm….Ms?" said a shy voice. I felt his hand on my shoulder as I twirled around to face him. I screamed at him because he was wearing a white mask to cover his whole entire face, including his eyes and lips.

I backed away from him until I realized that I was in the doorway of the dining room, in view of all of the monsters inside. I turned my head to see them all staring at me. I froze where I was stood to look back at them with terror in my eyes.

"Shit," I cursed to myself as I waited to see who will make the first move.

My heart was beating hard against my chest like if it was going to explode at any moment. _This is not happening. This is not happening! Any moment I would wake up from this nightmare._ Then the mask guy grabbed my arm and was about to say something when I pulled my arm away from him and bleated like a kid.

I was so embarrassed that I bleated like a goat in front of everyone because I was so scared. I heard someone snort before everyone in the room burst into laughter. My face was flushed with embarrassment before I ran out of the room for my chance to escape while the monsters were all distracted.

I ran in the hallway to try and find the front door of this huge mansion so that I could get the hell out of here. _Where is it? Come on, how hard is it to find the front door of this place!_ Then I turned the corner and bumped into something.

I fell on my ass as I looked up to see what I bumped into. I saw the creature from last night on the ground in front of me, rubbing his forehead tenderly. My heart felt like it was on ice as my face paled a bit at the creature's appearance.

He was tall and thin, where his ribs and backbone showing through his grayish white skin. His huge hands had long, sharp black claws that are capable of tearing me apart. His sclera was totally covered in black while his iris was a solid yellowish color. I noticed that his head had a row of spikes going from the top of this head to the bottom of his neck. He wore a thin linen cloth around his waist.`

He groaned before he realized that I was staring at him. Then I heard some footsteps coming my way as I got up from the ground and started to run again.

"Hey! Wait!" the creature said in a scratchy, raspy demon voice.

Then he tried to grab my wrist, but let go when we shocked each other.

"Ow!" he said before I disappeared out of sight.

 _Oh crap, they are on to me. I got to get the heck out of here before they cook me up for some stew!_ As I ran to find any kind of exit, I tripped over something before I tumbled towards the ground. When I tried to get up, I was knocked in the head with something. I slipped into unconsciousness as I heard a sinister laughter behind me before all went dark.

I groaned as I started to wake up. Everything was so dark until the lightbulb over me was turned on. I squinted from the sudden brightness before my blood turned to ice when I heard a sinister laughter inside the room.

"Hehaha! You're finally awake, sleeping beauty," the voice then laughed again before saying, "Now we can have some fun!"

I became scared again as I tried to get up, but I couldn't because my wrist and ankles were bound to a rusted old metal torture table. I tried to scream for help but my mouth was gagged with an old cloth.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere, dearie. Not unless you want to end up like my last one," he said as I saw long black claws turning a lamp light towards my right side. My eyes widened in horror when I saw a boney corpse right next to me. I tried to scream but the scream only turned into a small whimper.

I started to cry for what he was going to do to me. I heard him laugh before he grabbed my head and forced me to look at him. My eyes widened even more at the sight of him. His face was white as a ghost with his long neck length messy black hair. His sharp teeth were like daggers under the light of the lightbulb above me. His nose was coned like with black and white spiraling circles. His eyes were a dull silver blue color. His clothing was like that of a clown with feathered shoulders and black suspenders, but it was all black, white, and gray, no color what so ever.

He laughed again as his smile widened even more before he said, "My oh my, what beautiful blue eyes you have. I think I'll preserve those eyes for my collection." He then laughed some more as I trembled in complete fear.

Then he looked at me curiously before he walked over to a small table full of sharp medical instruments. "Hmm, what to use, what to use?" he asked himself as he pondered on how he was going to cut me open like a mad doctor.

 _Oh_ God _why must this happen to me!_ I thought to myself as I tried to get myself loose from these chains. "Ah here we go!" exclaimed the clown as he took a scalpel from the tray.

He then came over towards me as I squirmed even more on the table. He only laughed at my attempts of escape as he placed the scalpel up against my throat. I stopped struggling as warm tears flowed down my cheeks.

He looked at me, wiped my tears away, and said, "Shh, don't cry, it will all be over soon," he paused to smile at me as he continued, "When I'm finished playing with you of course."

He then cackled before wiping away a tear and said, "Now, where to start? I could make streamers out of your intestines, or I could skin your skin to make a cape of my own like Skin Taker."

He pondered what he was going to do to me for a few more seconds before he said, "Ah I got it!" He turned to me and continued saying, "I will dissect you and take your kidneys out so that I can give them to my good friend EJ!"

He grinned maliciously as he tormented me by having the scalpel touch my skin. The sharp, cold metal was making me shiver as cold sweat ran down my face. Then I felt the cold blade sink into my soft skin as warm blood started to pool out.

I screamed in pain as this monochrome clown kept on digging the scalpel into my left side. My heart started to pound harder and harder in my chest as my body started to get hotter and hotter, just like how it happened last night.

My breathing started to increase faster and faster as sweat dripped down my face. Then I heard the first sounds of my bones started to crack. _Oh shit, not again!_ I growled in pain at my transformation.

"What the!" the killer clown cried out as he noticed that my skin was changing into that teal color. I roared in pain as the blue fire started to engulf my whole body in its flames. His eyes widened in fear as he backed away from me and said, "What the hell is going on!?"

I heard the chains that were bound to my wrist and ankles snap away from the table before the bands melted away from me from the intense heat. Then the flames devoured the gage into ashes as my teeth sharpened and lengthen into canines and a couple of incisors. More of my bones cracked and shifted as I cried out in that bat, dinosaur scream again. My nails turned into long sharp claws as my feet did the same but with more of a dinosaur appearance. My head felt like it was being torn apart as two small horns appeared on my head. Then I felt excruciating pain in my rear as a long tail appeared with a feathered tip.

Once the flames died down, I jumped off the table and fell to one knee on the ground with my head towards the floor. I opened my eyes and looked up to see the laughing clown in sheer terror. I started to stand up slowly as a small laugh escaped my lips. It was my turn to laugh now as he cowered there on the ground as the fire continued to spread into the room.

Now I looked at him with fiery rage in my eyes as I swiftly took out the scalpel from my side. He wasn't moving from his spot as I pointed the sharp instrument right at him. Then I threw it towards him as it hit the wall behind him as a few strands of his jet black hair fell towards the ground.

Then the door of this basement swung open to reveal a tall man in a suit with no face staring at the scene with the psychopath from last night, the creature, the mask guy, and a guy wearing a yellow hoodie, who were all standing in the doorway.

"What is going on here!" cried out a deep voice.

Fear started to take over me as I grabbed my head in pain. "Gaah!" I screamed as I fell towards the floor in pain from both my wound and from my migraine.

Then the group came down from the top of the stairs towards me as I backed away from them. The fire then started to surround me in a flaming circle to protect me from them.

"The fuck! How the hell did she do that!" shouted the psychopath.

"Masky, go get the fire extinguisher!" commanded that deep voice from earlier.

I was unharmed by the blue, yellow, orange, and red flames. It was weird, but the circle of fire kept me safe from the monsters outside it. I was curled up in a ball as I heard them shouting to put out the fire. Then I overheard an argument.

"Why isn't this damn fire out already!" complained the psycho.

"I'm trying but the fire must be some kind of fire magic," replied the timid mask boy from earlier.

"Rake? What are you doing? No Rake, stop!" said the deep voice.

Then I saw the creature leap over the flames and into the circle of fire with me. I was shocked that I scooted back away from him while clenching to my side.

The creature coughed before he looked at me and said, "Don't worry, achk! We're here to achk! Help achk! You."

He was coughing violently because he wasn't immune to the fire like I was. Then he fell down towards the ground, unconscious because he couldn't breathe. I gasped as I tried to figure out what to do. _Oh God, oh God! What am I going to do? I just can't let him suffocate to death, nor could I let this_ fire wall _down so that they could get to me._

Then an idea came over me as I slowly lowered the wall of fire with my hands like as if I was able to control it at will. Then just as the fire was dying down, I managed to break out into a run towards the stairs.

"Jeff, stop her!" cried out the tall faceless man as he pointed at me.

Jeff smirked as he blocked my path towards the staircase. He laughed as he said, "What you going to do now? There's no way out, scaly."

I growled as I charged at him. He looked surprised for a second before he sneered at me. He tried to grab me, but I ducked out of the way on all fours before I hissed by baring my fangs at him. Then I rammed him in the side as he faulted slightly.

"Hoody, Masky, help Jeff! Jack get me that oxygen mask!" said the tall man. The hood guy and the mask guy nodded as they tried to block my path while the clown grabbed the oxygen mask.

Then three of them were surrounding me in a circle as I hissed at them like a trapped animal.

 _Damn it, I'm trapped like a rat!_ They started to get closer to me now.

"Ms. Please, we're not here to hurt you," said the masked boy.

I growled as I retorted venomously, "No, you are here to kill me in any disgusting way possible! I won't play a part in this game no more!" I paused before I screamed, "Now leave me alone!" Then I ran on all fours towards the stairs where Jeff was as he tried to block my path once again.

He tried to grab me by the horns. I dodged him before I head-butted him in the face. He faltered back as he held his nose before I stood up to do a dragon kick in his chest. Then the other two came after me before I jumped up in the air and kicked both of them. They fell backwards towards the ground while I landed perfectly on the ground.

The killer clown and the tall man looked at me in shock before the monochrome clown said, "Woah, she's a ninja dragon ass kicking chick."

Then I clenched my wounded side again before I'd made my escape. I ran up the stairs and out of that hell hole basement. I have never ran this fast in my life before, apart from last night's event, but I felt so free. But that feeling didn't last long.

I almost ran into someone in the hallway. I stopped a few feet away to see a teenage boy with choppy brown hair. He was wearing orange, yellowish goggles over his eyes, his bluish bandana thing was covering his mouth, his dull colored hoodie was all dusty and dirty, and his dark blue gray pants went all the way down to his black and white shoes.

He saw me as he put his right arm out in front of two young girls behind him. "Who are you?" he said to me.

I grimaced a bit in pain as I clenched my side even more as blood continued to seep out of my wound. Then I felt a breeze on my skin. _A…a breeze?_ I then turned to the side to see a window. _There's my way out of this hell, but how will I get him out of the way?_

Then I heard a couple of running footsteps behind me. I turned my head around to see them behind me. _Fuck! Don't they ever give up?_

"Boss? What's going on?" asked the boy in front of me.

"Toby, stop her before she escapes!" said the faceless man.

The boy nodded as he got out two hatchets, one had an orange handle while the other one had an old wooden handle. He then came at me with his hatchets. I growled before I ducked out of the way.

"Toby you idiot! I don't want her dead!" shouted the faceless man as he face palmed himself.

Toby turned to him and said, "Whoops, my bad sir." He then put his hatchets away and came at me. I sneered at him before I took in a deep breath and used my sonic scream. Everyone were covering their ears as they grimaced in pain.

"Ahh! God fucking damn it! Not this again!" screamed the psychopath in the white hoodie.

Then I stopped as I turned to the window to jump out, but Toby was in the way.

"Not so fast, Screamy!" he said as he tried to pounce at me.

I was so shocked that I didn't have time to react. Just as he was about to pin me on the ground in a tackle formation like in football, I closed my eyes tightly.

Then I heard an 'oof' as I turned around to see that the guy was on the ground behind me. _What the heck? Wasn't he like an inch away from me a second ago? Oh screw this, I'm getting the heck out of here!_ I then started to jump out of the window and fall towards the ground.

I landed on the nice soft grassy lawn like a ninja before I started to run again. I couldn't see a road anywhere on this property so I had no choice but to go into the forest. I was leaping from one tree branch to the other at a very fast pacing so that they wouldn't catch me.

Then all of the sudden, the faceless man just appeared out of nowhere and used his black tentacle thingy and broke the branch that I was about to jump to next. I fell towards the ground, hard.

I quickly got up off of the ground and narrowed my eyes at him hatefully. He then retracted his tentacle and said, "Sorry about that but you left me with no choice. Now come with me so that Nurse Ann can take care of that wound."

I snarled at him and said, "Your kind tried to kill me in my home. Then kidnaps me and brought me to this place to be gutted up and served on silver platter to your friends. Thanks but no thanks. I'm getting the hell out of here!"

"Please, trust me. You won't survive another fifteen minutes with a wound like that!" he pleaded to me as my body started to get weaker from the blood loss.

I shook my head as I said, "I'm never going with the likes of you! Now, **leave me alone!** " And with that I did that weird forest calling howling sound as vines and branches started to block the man's path.

"No, wait! Stop!" he called out before the forest blocked him as I made my escape, going deeper and deeper into the woods.


	4. Chapter 4: Get out Alive

Chapter 4: Get out Alive

I was panting very hard as I ran deeper into the woods. Then the mask guy appeared out of nowhere and grabbed both of my arms from behind me. I struggled as I tried to break away from him.

"Miss we are only trying to help you!" he said as he held onto my arms together against my back.

I snarled as I retorted, "Save your breath. There's no way that you are going to convince me!" And with that said, I stomped on his foot. He yelped and let go of me while I started running again.

Adrenalin was pumping into my veins as I ran for my life. I was running until I tripped over a root. "GAAA!" I screamed as I fell towards the ground. I tried to get up but I couldn't because my ankle was sprained. That's when I heard movement. I turned my head around to see all of them surrounding me in a semi-circle.

I growled as I backed away from them until my back was up against a huge rock.

"Please, we're only here to help you, not kill you," said the tall faceless man.

I only hissed in response as I tried to find an opening to make a run for it.

"Hey you ungrateful bitch! You have three seconds before I come over there and drag your stubborn ass back to the mansion!" the creepy psychopath said to me.

I leered at him as I felt some kind of energy flowing through me.

"Jeffrey you are not making this situation any better with that kind of attitude!" said the faceless man.

"Slendy can't you see that she's being a stubborn ass! We have to get Smiles to hypnotize her to come with us before she drops dead," said the psycho.

The tall man sighed as he replied, "Fine, we'll do it your way." Then he called out, "Smiles, here boy!"

A large red and black husky appeared out of the blue as it went to the tall man's side before it barked up at him obediently.

I tried to curl up into a small ball as I looked at the demonic dog in horror as tears threaten to cloud my vision.

"Smiles, hypnotize her to trust us," commanded the boy in the white hoodie.

The dog nodded at its master before it snarled at me as its yellow eyes glowed brighter.

All of the sudden I felt a terrible headache. "Gah!" I cried out as I clenched my head in my clawed hands as the pain grew worse by the second.

 _"Come to us… Follow us… Trust us…"_ the voice in my head said to me.

I groaned in pain as I used all of my willpower to break out of this trance. "Get out… Get out…. **GAAH! Get out of my head!** " I screamed as I picked my head up to look into the demonic dog's eyes hatefully.

The dog's eyes stopped glowing and gave out a small whimper as it ran behind Jeff to shake in fear with its tail in between its legs. I gave out a low growl as the dog laid down on the ground in fear. Its ears were folded to the side of its head to show me that it submits to my authorities to get out of my head.

"What's wrong? Why didn't it work?" asked Jeff as he looked at his terrified dog in worry.

"I…I don't know" was all that the tall guy said before I heard rustling in the trees above me.

I looked up to see the monochrome clown jumping off of a branch with his arms extended and said in a sarcastic tone, "Here's Jackie!"

"Laughing Jack, wait!" they cried out loud simultaneously.

Fear started pumping into my veins again. Everything started to slow down all around me as I closed my eyes tightly. A single teardrop fell from my eye as a new surge of energy emitted out of my body.

When I opened my eyes, I saw a large multicolor force field surround me as the clown was flung away from me as well as the rest of the monsters. I was in pure shock at what I have just done only a few seconds ago.

Then I slowly started to get up off of the ground and hobbled out of here before they had the chance to recover from the blast of energy from my force field.

I started to limp while running before I stopped abruptly because I almost fell off of the cliff that was in front of me. I stopped dead in my tracks as a few pieces of debris fell from the edge of the cliff.

I was starting to back away from the edge to run away from the cliff when I heard voices behind me.

I turned around and saw them. They looked shocked that I was almost at the edge of the cliff. Some of them started to back away a little so that I didn't feel so trapped.

"Child please I'm begging you, stop this endless chase and come with us. We will not harm you in anyway. We only want to help you," said the faceless man with a mixture of worry and concern for me in his tone.

I shook my head as I backed away from them. I nearly lost my footing when I accidentally put my foot way too close over the edge of the cliff.

"Ugh, why is she being so stubborn with us? Can't she feel that her body is in pain!" complained the agitated teen in the white hoodie.

Then the pain in my side returned as my body started to lose the adrenaline in my system. My body swayed a bit before I tripped and fell off of the cliff.

My sharp reflexes kicked in as I grabbed onto the very edge of the cliff. My nails dug into the hard earth as I struggled for dear life. Tears flowed down my cheeks as I kept on clawing at the earth to keep me from falling towards my doom.

"Hold on!" said the guy wearing the orange goggles as he knelt at the edge of the cliff.

I started to slip from the side of the cliff as my feet started to claw at the earth to try and hold me in place so that I wouldn't fall.

Then the boy reached out his hand towards me. His hand was a few inches away from my face as he said, "Give me your hand!"

I only stared at him before I felt myself slip a little more. I gasped in fear as my heart was pounding wildly in my chest.

"Please! Trust me!" he called out to me as I saw his brown eyes through his goggles before I saw him 'tic' a little.

I looked into his eyes for a long time before I finally gave in as I tried to reach for his hand. My hand was only a few centimeters away from his until the small lump of earth that I was holding in my left hand broke way. I lost my grip on the cliff as I started to fall.

The boy tried to grab me as I fell but I was too far away from him. "No!" he exclaimed as I slipped out of the tips of his fingers.

My eyes widened in terror as I fell from the cliff with my back towards the ground. I tried in vain to reach up at the cliff again as I fell.

I closed my eyes as I awaited the end of my life. _Mom, Dad, Zian…I love you guys. I'm sorry._ I thought as I awaited my death.

Then out of nowhere, a voice came into my mind as it spoke to me. _"Mulan, you must form your wings, child!"_ said a gentle, soft female voice.

 _"Who are you?"_ I replied to the voice in my head.

 _"No time to explain, young one. You must fly before it's too late!"_ the voice replied to me.

 _"I can't, I don't have wings!"_ I replied to the voice.

 _"You must believe in yourself and in the magic within you,"_ she said to me.

I opened my eyes as I turn in the air so that my face was towards the ground. I only had a few seconds left before I go splat on the ground below, so I closed my eyes and concentrated on believing that I could fly.

 _I believe… I believe_ … _I believe that I have the magic to fly_ I thought to myself. "I can fly, I just know it!" I said as I opened my eyes to see that I was so close to the ground. Then I felt something emerge from my shoulder blades as I heard rapped flapping noises coming out of nowhere.

Then, I stopped falling as I glided in the air. I saw my shadow as these huge wings stretched out at their full length.

 _I…I can't believe it! I'm flying, I'm really flying!_

I flapped my wings a little bit harder to get more momentum in the air, but I was too weak to get airborne. I started to glide closer to the ground. I landed very roughly as I started to limp into the forest.

I walked for a good ten minutes before I finally collapsed on the ground from exhaustion. I panted heavily as my body became very weak and heavy. Then I closed my eyes as I slept for a couple of seconds before I heard movement.

I shot my eyes open to see what was coming. I slowly got up before I collapsed on the ground again. Then I heard more bushes rustling as I whipped my head around in every direction. Then I saw a couple of cottontail rabbits come out of the bush on my right and slowly hopped up towards me.

I let out a long deep sigh in relief. The rabbits came closer to me to examine me very carefully. Their little wet noses touched my bare skin as I couldn't help but smile at them.

Then I heard more rustling as a doe, a buck, and a fawn came out of hiding and walked even closer towards me. The doe came up to my face as she nuzzled my cheek with her cold wet nose, like if I was one of her own young.

I breathed heavily as I asked, "Why?"

The deer only snorted as they stomp their hooves on the ground to tell me to get up. The rabbits too started to thump their feet on the ground to encourage me to get up.

I started to slowly get up as I forced my body to move. I then fell down flat against the ground. The animals started to call out to make me get up again. Then I heard some song birds gather around and tweeting their soft quick chirps to try and encourage me even more to get up.

This time, I closed my eyes and used all of my remaining willpower to push myself up off of the ground on all fours. I breathed heavily for air as I finally got up off of the ground. I felt dizzy as I was about to fall on the ground again, but the buck caught me as I leaned my body against his strong body.

"Thank you," I said in thanks to the creature.

He only snorted in response.

Then the animals and I started to walk deeper into the forest. We walked for a while until we reached a small clearing. I saw a small little den like cave as I slowly stumbled to get in it.

I was finally in my little safe haven that the animals provided for me. They cried out loud as they stood guard to protect me. I felt safe at last as I closed my eyes to get some sleep.

My sleep was disrupted when I heard the animals getting anxious. I creeped to the entrance of the den to peer outside.

My eyes widened to see **them** standing a few feet away from my haven. Fear started to pump back into my system as I tried to hide deeper into the den. The animals sensed my fear and started to give out warnings to the intruders. I noticed that there was a large black bear in the distance as it started to stand on its hind legs and roared ferociously at them.

I whimpered a little before I felt the soft fur of a creature touch my skin. I turned my head to see that a reddish brown weasel was rubbing against my skin to comfort me.

"Slendy, what the fuck is going on!? And why are there a bunch of little cute furry creatures around here for?" asked the guy with the permanent smile on his face.

"They're here because of the girl. They sensed that she was hurt and in need of their help so that's why they are here protecting her from us," replied the tall man.

"But why are they here? It's not like she has like sharp fangs and claws that could kill them for breakfast or anything," said the monochrome clown sarcastically.

Then the fawn stomped its little hoof in anger at the clown as it leered at him.

"Oh quiet, Bambi. You can't do anything to me," he said to the young deer.

Then the fawn charged and rammed into the clown as he faltered a bit.

"Why you little," said the clown as he tried to claw at the fawn.

My eyes widened in horror as I gasped before I reached my hand out to the fawn and screamed, "Stop, don't hurt it!"

Then a bubble formed around the fawn as it protected the young deer from harm.

"What the?" he said before the mother rammed him away from her young.

The clown was on the ground as he clench his side in pain from the blow.

Then everyone, except the tall man, took out their weapons and or claws and got into fighting position. The animals, in turn, stood their ground to protect me.

"Enough!" said the tall man as he put his long arms in between them and the animals.

"But Slendy, their just in the way and they need to learn their place," said the white hooded guy as he raised his knives in a fighting position.

"No Jeff, we have to show them that we mean them no harm," he replied to the young teen.

"What!" they cried in unison at the man's suggestion.

"You're kidding me," said the clown.

"Us, standing down to a bunch of animals!?" said the psycho.

"Na ah, I am not going to be beaten by Bugs Bunny's little wabbit friends!" exclaimed the boy with the hatchets.

"What makes you so certain that if we stand down they'll do the same?" asked the boy wearing the mask.

"Also why they hell are they protecting her at all! It's not like she's special or anything," said the teenage psycho.

"She is special, Jeff. That's why they're protecting her with their very lives," said the tall man.

" **~What makes you so sure, Boss?~** " said an almost inhuman robotic voice.

"Because she is a fairy dragon," the faceless man said to them.

"She's a what?" said the psycho in shock.

"I'll explain later but right now we have to show these creatures that we mean them and the girl no harm," the faceless man said as he retracted his tentacles and started to dig into his pockets.

"By doing what?" said the impatient teen.

"By discarding our weapons and showing them that we submit," he replied.

"What!" they said in unison.

"I am **not** tossing my knives because some animal is in my way from us and the girl!" exclaimed the sarcastic teen as he folded his arms and pouted.

"We have to, whether or not we like the idea," he said to them as he took out a small pocket knife and cast it to the side.

"Ugh, fine!" said the pale teenager as he threw both of his knives at the ground a few feet away from them.

Then the mask boy and the hood boy searched their pockets until they both brought out some gadgets and a hunting knives from their pockets and tossed them over towards Jeff's knives.

The boy with the hatchets looked at the bunny with an evil glare before saying, "Alright, you win this time wabbit, but the next time our eyes meet it will be war." He then tossed both of his hatchets at the ground where everyone's weapons were.

Meanwhile, Laughing Jack was digging into all of his pockets and discarded a lot of sharp knives, killer clown equipment, guns, etc. He stopped when he noticed that everyone was staring at him.

"What? I like different kinds of weapons," he said to them.

"But how can you fit all of that in your pockets?" asked the white hooded guy.

"I'm a clown! My pockets are like little infamous dimensions that can never be filled fully," he said as he brought out a large sniper rifle.

"I think it's best if you stay a few feet away from us," said the tall man.

The clown groaned as he said, "Fine, I'm out of here anyway."

He then gathered all of his things and disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

Then the creature came up to the tall faceless being on all fours casually to show that he was no threat.

"Wait how come he can come when he has long claws capable of tearing them apart?" said the teenager.

"Because I am not showing them that I am in an aggressive stance or in a hunting position. I am in a casual just want to get by position," replied the creature.

The animals looked at the group curiously as if judging them if they should trust them with my life.

"Please, we mean you and the fairy no harm. We want to help her," said the faceless man.

The animals stirred a little because they know what these monsters are capable of doing.

"Listen, if you don't let us help her, she would die from her wounds," he said to them.

The creatures started to get aggressive by stomping their hooves, roaring in warning, or starting to gather around me in a tight defensive circle.

"We have a nurse back at my mansion that will help her. She can save her life."

Then the animals started to become less aggressive but still alert to any sudden change in body position that the killers make.

"I know how much a fairy, let alone a fairy dragon, means to you creatures. But if you don't let us help her, she would perish from blood loss and exhaustion," he continued.

The animals stopped to look at them for a long time before they started to stomp on the ground two times before pausing and repeating the two stomps again.

"What the hell are they doing?" asked the teenager.

"I think they are telling us that only two individuals may approach her," the tall man said. Then he said to the group, "I will approach her, but I need some help carrying her."

"I'll help you, Slendy," said the creature.

The man nodded as the two slowly approach me.

The animals started to move away from me to let them come closer towards me.

I started to look at them with fear in my eyes as they were only a few feet away from me.

"It's okay, child. I'm not going to hurt you," said the faceless man as he reached his hand out towards me.

He was only a few centimeters away from my face until I closed my eyes, blasted them with that same kind of energy force field from before, and said, "Leave me alone!"

They fell backwards towards the ground. The other three people came up to them and helped them up.

"What the hell, Scaly! They were being very helpful and you just threw them like rag dolls!" said the psycho. He then ran up to me and tried to force me out of my den.

"Go away!" I bellowed as vines started to grow out of the ground in front of me. They moved on my command as the vines whipped him in the face and arms.

"Gah!" he said as he moved back away from me.

The animals tried to calm me down but I only pushed them away.

"Hey lady, would you stop that!" he said as he got whipped again before shouting, "Quit it already!"

"Jeff you're only making it worse!" shouted the mask boy.

"How am I making it worse when she started it!" he retorted as he pointed his finger at me.

"Give her a break already. She's scared, confused, and hurt. She doesn't know who to trust and who to fight back!" said the creature.

Then the tall man tried to approach me again and said, "Look, I know you heard countless stories of us killing people without any regrets or mercy, but you must trust us that we won't harm you."

I narrowed my eyes and retorted, "No, I will never trust you with my very life! I can never trust a cold-hearted monster like you!"

"Why don't you trust us when we lowered our weapons and beg you to come with us?" he asked.

I narrowed my eyes into slits and retorted loudly, "Because your auras are dark blood red from the countless people that you've killed!" They looked at me in shock before I yelled, "Now go away!"

The vines whipped the faceless man and the pale face killer in a white hoodie harder as I cried in fear. I whimpered in fear as I whispered, "Why won't they go away? Why won't they just leave me alone?"

Then I heard a voice calling out to me. It wasn't the voice in my head from earlier when I was falling. It was a deep yet caring masculine voice that was calling out to me.

 _"Welun Darastrix, don't be afraid,"_ the voice said to me.

 _"Who are you?"_ I asked as tears ran down my face.

 _"I am Yèwǎn, your guardian and protector,"_ he said to me.

 _"Guardian and protector?"_ I said to him.

 _"Yes, we are your personal guards that will come to you at your command."_

 _"We?"_ I asked in confusion.

 _"My pack and I. You need to call us so that we can be free from our enchanted prison so that we will come to your side and help defend you from whoever is there that wants to harm you."_

 _"I don't know how."_

 _"You do, young one. Just let the spirit of the wolf guide you,"_ he said to me.

I then took a deep breath and focused on the spirit of the wolf that was within me. I closed my eyes, threw my head back, and howled like a wolf as the forest started to glow again.

I stopped when all of a sudden, I heard various sounds of swift moving creatures growling viciously towards me.

The forest creatures from earlier started to flee at the sound and ran into the forest to hide.

I opened my eyes to see a pitch black wolf like creature in front of me. It didn't look very much like a real wolf because its 'fur' looked very much like a starry night sky and the movement of its 'fur' was flowy in a way.

The creature growled as it said, _"Leave the fairy dragon alone, Slenderman!"_

Slenderman looked at the wolf in shock before the boy in the mask said, "How did they escape? I thought that they were in enchanted spheres!"

"So did I," Slenderman responded to the mask boy.

The wolf bared his teeth as he said, _"If you don't leave right now we will attack you!"_

"Wolf of the night, please listen to me. She needs medical attention if she is to survive her wounds! Her strength to endure the pain of her wounds are dwindling if we don't act fast to get her the help that she needs, or she will perish," said Slenderman.

The tall man was right. My body was getting too weak for me to endure the pain much longer in this condition. It was very hard for me to even stay awake from all of the pain that my body is in right now.

The wolf only growled as his ears went back and ordered, _"Defend the girl at all cost!"_

Then I saw a bunch of wolves that resembles the elements of fire, water, earth, air, light, and darkness attack the monsters. The monsters grabbed their weapons and started to fight the elemental wolves.

The monsters were having a hard time battling the wolves that can't be harmed by weapons made out of steel while the wolves used their elemental powers to attack the monsters.

But that all changed when the monsters started to use the wolves' elemental powers against them by countering the attacks from the wolf's opposite elemental power.

They succeeded in getting the fire and water wolves fighting each other because of the many times they've been blasted by their own partner's attacks. That got the wolf of darkness barking furiously at them for causing a ruckus and getting distracted from the task at hand.

I was still in the den as I watched the scene unfold in front of me while I checked to see that every monster was accounted for. I stopped when I didn't see the creature that attacked me last night.

"Where is he?" I said to myself. Then I saw a few pieces of earth fall in front of me before the creature appeared at the entrance of the den.

I shrieked as I used the vines to whip him. The elemental wolves were on their way towards me but they were blocked by the monsters that they were fighting.

"Ow! Please, ow! Calm down! I'm here to help you! Ow!" he said as I whipped him with my vines.

I cried as I shouted, "If you wanted to help me, then why did you and the psycho try to kill me last night!"

I smacked him on the cheek with the vine as a thin trace of blood was visible from where the cut was. He then said while blocking his face with his hands, "I didn't want to kill you last night!"

I stopped attacking him with my vines when I heard him say that. I looked up at him and said, "What?"

"I never wanted to kill you. The reason why I was there was that I was sent by Slenderman to find Jeff and bring him back to the mansion. But when I found him I saw that he was sneaking towards your window so that he could kill you. I told him to be quick about it so that we could return to the mansion. I didn't expect that you would fight back by hurting Jeff. I only attacked you because you were attacking him. I'm sorry that I hurt you, I truly am," he said as my vines lightly whipped him as me moved closer towards me.

I looked into his eyes to see if he was lying at all but I only saw honesty in them. Then I checked his aura by closing my eyes and saw that it was a blue teal color. He wasn't manipulating me.

I opened my eyes to see that his right hand was about to touch my cheek when I closed my eyes tightly again and waited for what was to come. My vines shook a little before they relaxed when he finally touched my cheek.

His hand was warm against my cold skin. A memory flashed in my mind instantly but it disappeared as when it suddenly came. I opened my eyes to see his sincere face smiling at me as he caressed my cheek gently.

We looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds before I heard someone screaming. The creature and I looked to see that the fire wolf bit the white hooded guy on the arm.

Then I weakly communicated to the shadow wolf and said to him, _"Please, no more….no more fighting. I will go with them."_

 _"But…"_ the shadow wolf said before I cut him off.

 _"No more."_

I saw him nod before he said, _"If that is what you wish."_ He then turned to his pack and told them to stand down in their language.

The wolves stood down and submitted to the monsters.

Then I felt the creature drag me out of the den and into his arms. My head rested against his warm chest. I brought out my right hand to see that it was covered in my blood.

I started to feel very faint as my hearing became all echoey and staticy. My eyelids felt heavy as they began to close.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

 _Welun Darastrix (draconic for Moon Dragon)_

 _Yèwǎn (Chinese for Dark)_


	5. Chapter 5: What am I?

Hi everyone! I just want you guys to know that I have a couple of pictures of Mulan on my deviantart page. My user name is the same thing as my fanfiction account. So yeah, that's all I have to say for now. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

Chapter 5: What am I?

All that I remember was that I was kidnapped and brought to a mansion full of monsters that I thought have never existed and were just a bunch of fairy tales to scare little children into behaving themselves. Then I remembered the part where I was about to be gutted open and served on a silver platter by a killer clown. But after that, I couldn't really remember anything than being hurt, running for my life, falling, and a bunch of other things that just seemed to blur together all at once in my mind.

 _Eh, where am I?_ I thought out loud as I continued to drift in this vast emptiness of my mind.

Then I heard several voices from outside of my unconscious body, arguing about something.

 _Who are all of those voices, and where are they all coming from?_

The voices were only murmurs that I couldn't even understand what or who they are all talking about. All I heard was that a deep male voice seemed to be very upset about what someone had done. Then I heard a loud female voice as she, I believe, tried to tell the loud booming voices of the people arguing to be quiet or take the argument somewhere else.

After that, everything was quiet. All I heard from then on throughout this long, deep sleep was the occasional footsteps of a women wearing heels and the beeping sounds of my heartrate.

Then, I felt a cold breeze wisped by on my bare skin. I felt my body shiver in reaction to the cold breeze before someone covered my bare skin in a nice warm, soft blanket.

"Please, wake up soon," said a raspy, soft voice as it moved my hair away from my face.

 _Who was that individual, and why was he being so kind to me?_

I don't know how long it's been since I heard that audible voice that was begging me to wake up soon, but I do know that it must have been a long time.

I know that sooner or later I had to wake up, so I tried to force my eyelids to open. I groaned as my body demanded me to sleep some more, but my will to wake up over ruled my body's command to remain asleep.

I slowly opened my eyes before I cringed a bit from the bright light that was above my head. Then I heard someone walking up to me as I turned my head in that direction.

I saw the pale face, black hair psycho with the huge smile on his face. **He was literally in front of my face!** He grinned even more as he said, "Morning, Sunshine."

I screamed as I slapped him across the cheek very hard.

"Ow! Lady, I thought we were done with all of this screaming!" he shouted at me before I grabbed my pillows and started beating him with them.

"Jesus Christ! What's with girls beating me up with pillows!?" he said to himself as he put his arm up in defense.

"Lí wǒ yuǎn diǎn, nǐ móushā!" (Get away from me you murder!) I shouted in my native tongue.

Then the door opened to reveal the tall man, the mask boy, the creature, and a tall gray skinned nurse with stitches all over her body.

"What is going on in here!" said the tall man as he looked at us in anger.

"Don't look at me. She started it!" the boy in the white hoodie said to him while pointing his white finger at me.

"Hǎo ba, rúguǒ nǐ hái méiyǒu pèng dào héshì dele wǒ de liǎn, wǒ bù huì qù nǐ suǒyǒu de fángshǒu!" (Well if you haven't come right up to my face, I wouldn't have gone all defensive on you!) I retorted angrily at him while narrowing my eyes in hatred.

"Hi xu chung bla bla! Speak God damn English already, not alien! I know you can you asshat!" he said to me.

I gasped as I said to him, "Nǐ jiào wǒ asshat! Ń, nǐ zhǐshì yīgè méiyǒu nǎozi de shāshǒu!" (You call me an asshat! Well you are just a killer with no brains!)

"What did you say to me!" he yelled as he got out his knife and pointed it at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him and growled at him.

"Enough, both of you!" said the tall man as he grabbed the knife out of the psycho's hand with his black tentacle. He then turned to me and calmly said, "Miss, I know you have a lot of questions that you want to be answered right away, but we have to take things slowly."

I only folded my arms at him and turned my head away from him.

"Now, what is your name?" he asked.

"Wǒ bù huì gàosù nǐ," (I'm not going to tell you,) I mumbled out loud so that they heard me.

"Umm…could you possibly speak in English?" the tall man asked me.

"She said that she's not going to tell you," said the creature as he leaned his shoulders in the doorway.

 _He can understand me!_

"And that 'alien language' you were talking about, Jeff, is actually Chinese," he said as he walked into the room.

"Nǐ néng lǐjiě wǒ ma?" (You can understand me?) I asked him curiously.

"Shì de, yī diǎndiǎn," (Yes, a little bit) he replied to me in Chinese. Then he said, "Nǐ jiào shénme míngzì?" (What is your name?")

I turned my head away from him.

He came closer to me and said, "Qǐng?" (Please?)

I turned to look at him and asked, "Wǒ huì huí jiā, rúguǒ wǒ gàosù nǐ ma?" (Will I go home if I tell you?)

He nodded his head and replied, "Yīdàn nǐ quánbù yùhéle, nàme wǒ gǎn kěndìng, Shòunánrén huì ràng nǐ huí jiā." (Once you're all healed up, then I'm sure Slenderman would let you go home.)

I looked at the white bedsheets for a few seconds before I looked up to Slenderman and the rest of the monsters and said, "My name is Mulan."

"It's a miracle. The bitch can speak English," the killer said as he raised his arms up into the sky.

I leered at him hatefully before I turned my attention back to the tall man in front of me.

"Well Mulan I'm Slenderman, and the others are Hoody, Masky, Nurse Ann, Rake, and the one with the drama queen attitude is Jeff," Slenderman said as he introduce me to everyone in the room.

I leered at Jeff hatefully as he turned to me and said, "What, got a problem or something?"

I huffed before I replied, "As a matter of fact, I do. You tried to kill me in cold blood, I want to know why. Also, I want to know where the hell am I and why I am here."

Jeff just groaned, rolled his eyes, and said, "Look, I don't have a preference of who I kill. I just kill for the thrill of killing. It just so happens that your house was the closest one to the forest."

"But you knew that I would be home alone, didn't you," I said venomously as I stared at him coldly.

He challenged my stare and replied, "Okay I did know that you'd be home alone that night, but I didn't know was that you'd be a major pain in my ass! I mean in all of my killing spree days I had no problem putting people to sleep, but **you** somehow managed to beat me up into a pulp like I wasn't even a challenge!"

I laughed at him before I said, "Well maybe if you observe your victim more carefully, you would have known that I am the highest ranking black belt student in my martial arts class as well as a young student mastering several different types of kung fu fighting styles."

Everyone looked at me in surprise before I asked, as calmly as possible, "So, mind telling me **why I am here?** "

I heard Jeff the Killer grumble to himself as he folded his arms and shook his head from side to side.

"Well you see Miss Mulan, Jeff and Rake brought you here to my mansion after you passed out from, well, your first transformation," Slenderman said to me.

I looked at him curiously for a moment as I thought _First transformation? What is he talking about?_ Then it hit me. __Could he be referring to the blue fire?__

I shook my head at the thought of that as I rubbed the back of my head before I felt something odd. _What the? That wasn't there before_. I felt something smooth but hard. My fingers traveled up to feel a sharp point at the end.

This got me freaking out as I looked down at my hands to see that they were scaly teal blue color skin. My nails were turned into sharp claws. Then I folded my ears back.

 _Wait, folded my ears back?_ I raised my hands to my ears to feel that they were pointy, almost like elf ears. I couldn't shake this feeling of being shocked to find out that my body transformed into…into a monster.

They must have realized that I was in disbelief that Slenderman said, "I'm afraid this is real and not an illusion or a dream."

"Where's a mirror, I have to see for myself," I said with no emotion in my voice.

Masky brought me a mirror from the drawer of the nightstand next to me and handed it to me. I took it as I replied a meek thanks before I looked at my reflection.

My eyes widened in shock as I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like, no I am a dragon. I saw that I had scales and these four light blue stripes across my small muzzle for a mouth. I opened my mouth slightly to see sharp fangs and teeth. My hair was now a light lilac purple color instead of a jet black color. I saw two small silver color horns protruded from my head and these two pairs of small horn like stubs along the side of my jaw line.

I noticed that my eye color was still the same, but the pupils were silted, like cat eyes. There was some kind of light blue triangular, diagonal slash mark across both of my eyes as if they were tattoos or birthmarks in a way. I was almost about to cry when I heard Jeff speaking.

"You're lucky that Rake talked me into bringing you back to the mansion when you passed out that night. If it wasn't for him, I would have left you right there in the forest all alone. So you should be blaming him for taking you not me!" Jeff said to me.

I turned to Rake and asked, "You brought me here?"

He nodded and replied sheepishly, "I just couldn't leave a fellow creature like you out there injured and all alone."

"Oh," I said in a whisper before I turned my attention back to Slenderman and said, "Then how come when I woke up I thought that I was in my room? All of my belongings were there like if you guys went into my house and moved everything out and placed them all in this house."

They were all silent for a couple of seconds before Masky said timidly, "Well, we didn't want you to feel scared and frighten in an unfamiliar place."

"Still, why trick me into thinking that I never left my house then?" I asked as I looked at them suspiciously.

Again, they were all silent on what to say next that would sound convincing to me. My suspicions only grew more and more from the silence of the room.

I narrowed my eyes towards Slenderman said impatiently, "Well? What's your answer?"

Slenderman rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he replied, "It's complicated, but I can assure you that you are safe here in my mansion."

 _Sure I am. I'm totally safe here in a house full of killers and monsters,_ I thought to myself as my seventh sense started to tingle a bit. Then I realized something. _Wait, where's Zian?_

"Zian!" I said as I started to climb out of bed to try and find my little brother. As I put my left foot down on the ground and tried to walk on it, I felt immense pain shoot up through my nervous system. I hissed as I fell down towards the ground.

Rake and Jeff tried to help me up, but I only pushed them away from me as I scrambled to find my balance by trying to grab on to the bed for support.

I looked around the room to see if he was hovering somewhere nearby before I heard Jeff state, "Ugh, what the hell are you doing?"

I turned sharply at Jeff and said to him, "What did you do to my little brother?"

He looked at me while raising an eyebrow and replied, "Eh what? We didn't see anyone with you."

I slapped my forehead in realization. _Duh! They can't see ghosts like you can, Mulan._

"Was there someone else with you the night that Jeff tried to kill you, Mulan?" said Slenderman as he looked at me with a concerned expression on his 'face'.

"Yeah, but you guys can't see him like I can," I replied to him.

"Oh?" Slenderman said in surprise before saying, "And why can't we see your little brother?"

I turned my head away from him, closed my eyes for a moment while sighing sadly, and replied, "Because he's dead."

They were silent for a second before I heard Slenderman mumbled, "Whisper" to himself.

I looked up so see Jeff looking at Slenderman as he said to him, "Whisper? Like she can talk to the dead or something?"

"Yes, Jeff. That is what a Whisper's main job is. They can see, hear, touch, and even communicate to the souls of people who had died and haven't moved on from this realm. Only a few Whispers have been known to exist every decade or so," he said to the teenager.

"But I can do more than just see and communicate with them," I said as I finally got my balance by leaning most of my weight against the side of the bed.

Slenderman nodded his head as he said, "Indeed. A Whisper can not only see and communicate with the dead, but also can read their levels and tell if they are a friendly spirit or an evil spirit."

"What do you mean by levels?" asked Rake.

Slenderman was about to answer when I cut in, "Basically levels are how 'attached' the spirits are to this realm. For example level one spirits tend to stay in this realm for a couple of minutes until they realized that they are dead and can move on to the spirit world. For each level the spirits have on this realm, the harder it is for them to move on to their world. Am I right, Slenderman?"

Slenderman was shocked from my own knowledge of knowing who I am that he said, "Yes, but how did you .…"

"I saw a previous Whisper's spirit one time who told me everything of what a Whisper can do and such," I replied to him.

"Okay then," said Jeff before he asked, "Then how many of these spirit levels are there?"

"Ten," I replied before I added, "the most dangerous level a spirit can be at."

"How come?" asked Rake.

"Because they are on the verge of becoming a demonic spirit," replied Slenderman.

A chill went down my spine at the thought of a level ten spirit. I hope that I won't see one anytime soon in my life.

Then my seventh sense went off as I sensed danger. I turned around to see the nurse coming up to me with a huge syringe.

I leaped up on top of the bed as I said in fear, "What are you doing?"

The nurse looked at me with her red eyes and said, "Taking a blood sample."

"With that size of a needle!" I exclaimed as my eyes widened in fear while my heart rate started to increase.

She looked at me and replied, "Yes, because I need to draw blood from your vein. Now, be a good girl and hold still for me. It will all be over within a few seconds."

I backed away from her before she could grab my arm. I narrowed my eyes at her because I didn't trust her. The nurse only challenged my stare with hers as I never took my gaze off of her and the needle in her hand.

Then I heard someone clearing their throat as I glanced slightly to see Slenderman taking a few steps over towards my bedside.

"Mulan we didn't see anyone let alone a spirit anywhere near you or the house," he said to me.

I sharply turned my head to look at him as I said in shock, "What!" Then before I even knew what was going on, I felt the nurse grab a hold of my right arm as she disinfected it. Then she plunged the needle into my scaly skin and drew in some blood.

I hissed at the small pain in my arm. The nurse then pulled the needle out of my arm and put it on the tray on the side of my bed as she cleaned the small drop of blood off of my arm before putting a black colored bandage on it.

"There, that wasn't so bad, baby," she said as she picked up the tray and left the room.

I grabbed my arm, held it up to my chest as I sat back down on the bed, and said, "Cruel."

After the nurse left the room with my blood sample, I turned to face Slenderman and said to him, "So you guys haven't seen my brother?"

"Afraid not. But if you wish, I can go search for him," he offered to me.

I shook my head and replied, "No offence but my brother won't trust you because of all of the stories he heard about you."

"I understand, but we will be on the lookout for him, alright?" he said to me.

I only managed to nod my head before I asked, "How long was I asleep for?"

"You were asleep for almost the whole day yesterday and most of the morning today," he said to me.

 _I was asleep for that long! God what the hell is wrong with me?_ I thought to myself as I asked, "So today is Sunday then, right?"

He nodded his head in reply.

"Oh God," I said before I told him, "look I _really_ gotta get going before my parents come home."

"Don't worry," Slender Man said to me as he continued, "I already left a note for them saying that you would be spending a few nights at your friend's house."

I looked at the tall faceless man for a few seconds before saying, "But…"

He shook his head and said to me, "You have to rest now so that your wounds can heal. Once they are fully healed, then you are free to go back home."

I grumbled a bit before I said stubbornly, "Fine, but only a couple more days. I don't want my parents to get suspicious of anything."

"Okay then, we'll be on our way now so that you can have some peace and quiet," he said to me as they started to leave the room. Then he turned back towards me again and said, "If you need anything just press the button next to your bedside to call either me or Nurse Ann."

I only nodded in reply as I leaned back against the pillows.

"Okay then," he said before he gently closed the door behind him.

I let out a sigh as I reached for the mirror again. I looked at my reflection as I studied my new 'look'. I was like something from a cartoon show or comic book when I looked at myself.

I still couldn't believe that I'm not human. _Wait, if I never was a human, then who or what am I then? Then something dawned on me. Did my parents know about this? Are they even my real parents? And if they are, then why didn't they tell me that I'm not human? Also how did I change from human to dragon or vice versa?_

I groaned to myself as so many questions started popping inside my head for some kind of answer to these burning questions about myself.

Then I put the mirror back onto the nightstand next to me as I tried to get comfortable in this new body of mine. I felt my tail start to wrap around my leg and gave it a squeeze. I pulled the covers off so that I could get my tail off of my leg. It took me awhile but I manage to get my tail to cooperate with me.

 _Sigh, I need to get used to having a tail as a part of my new body now._

I laid back down in my bed as I closed my eyes for a moment. My ears started to twitch as I picked up the faint footsteps of someone wearing high heels. _Oh great, it's her again. What does she want to do to me now? Take another sample? I thought to myself._

Nurse Ann opened the door and walked in. She looked my way as if she were surprised that I was still awake. I watched her movements tentatively as she said, "I thought that you would go back to sleep."

I did not move a muscle as I replied harshly, "How can I when I'm in a mansion full of monsters and killers."

"Hmm, still don't trust us do you?" she said as she walked over to a small desk to pick something up. "Well I guess you're the smart one then. Keeping your guard up like that."

I narrowed my gaze at her and replied, "I have to. I don't want anyone poking around inside me while I'm asleep or ripping out my vital organs like confetti."

She nodded and said, "So it's true then. You escaped from Laughing Jack before he could have dissected you alive."

My heart sank as I remembered being chained up in the basement as that clown looked at me with those blood thirsty eyes and that horrific smile on his face. I tightened my grip on my sheets even more at the terrifying memory of that incident. _God why was I so weak to defend myself?_ I thought as I felt my body tremble and shake a little in fear.

She must have noticed my silence because I heard her say, "Hey, it's alright now. That's all in the past. Slendy had a long talk with him yesterday."

That still didn't comforted me as I curled up in a tight ball with my knees pressed up against my chest. I don't want to see or even think about that monochrome clown ever again. Then I felt something on my shoulder.

I turned to see the nurse comforting me. She looked concerned as she said, "Everything will be alright, I promise you. Laughing Jack won't ever harm you again."

"Tich, yeah right. I bet he's planning on a way to get even with me by any torturous way possible," I mumbled as I tried to swallow a lump in my throat.

She laughed before she said, "No, I don't think so. I think he's more afraid of you than you are of him."

I looked up at her confusingly as I said, "What?"

"It's true. When he and Slenderman had that argument yesterday in this room, Laughing Jack said that you are, and I quote, 'a freakin ninja that would tear anyone to shreds'."

I couldn't help but smile at that statement.

Nurse Ann looked at me sincerely before she said, "Now that's over with, what do you want for brunch?"

"It's that late already?" I asked as I looked to see that it was ten after ten.

"Hemmh _,"_ she hummed before saying _, "_ Now, what do you want me to get you? You haven't eaten anything since coming here to this mansion."

I thought for a few seconds. I still didn't trust them, but I have to play along. Besides, my stomach growled hungrily for something to satisfy the hunger that I was feeling right now. I looked up at her and replied, "Um, a PB and J is fine."

She looked at me curiously before she said, "That all? Just a peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

I nodded my head and added, "And a glass of water too, please."

"Okay then. What kind of jelly do you want?" she asked as she made her way to the door.

"What kind do you have?" I asked meekly.

"Well we have grape, strawberry, blueberry, and I believe we still have blackberry left."

I paused for a second before I replied, "Blueberry."

She nodded as she went out the door and down the hallway. After she left, I let out a sigh before I got to the side of my bed. I slowly got up out of bed as I wandered around the room.

I saw a door to my left as I slowly made my way over there. I turned the handle and opened the door slowly. I flicked the light switch on to see that it was a small bathroom.

 _Thank God_ , I thought to myself as I went in the bathroom.

After I came out of the bathroom, Nurse Ann came into the room with my sandwich and glass of water.

"Here," she said as she handed me the plate and glass.

"Thank you," I replied to her as I made my way to my nightstand to set my meal down.

"Anything else?" she asked as she waited by the doorway.

I shook my head in reply.

The nurse nodded her head as she made her way out of the room when I called her back in.

"Wait," I said to her.

"Yes?" she said to me.

"Umm, did Slenderman tell you what I am by any chance?" I asked.

She looked at me for a moment and replied, "Yes."

I looked at her sheepishly as I asked, "Could you tell me what I am exactly?"

"Slendy told me that you are a fairy dragon, but I didn't believe him because I didn't see any fairy wings on you."

I'm a fairy dragon? I asked myself as I looked at the nurse to see if she was lying or not, which she wasn't.

"Anyway, I better get going now. I have things to do places to go and such," she said to me.

I nodded my head slowly in reply.

She looked at me before she said, "Hey, I'm sure Slendy will explain things to you soon, so don't be bummed about it. And oh one more thing before I leave."

I looked at her curiously as she dig into her pocket and pulled out a small bottle. "Here catch," she said as she tossed the bottle over towards me.

I caught it in my hands as I read the label. It was a bottle of iron supplement pills.

"I want you to take one of those pills once a day. You lost a lot of blood yesterday."

"Okay," I said to her as I put the pill bottle on my nightstand.

"Okay then, take care of yourself. I don't want to come back here the next day to operate on ya again," she said playfully.

I smiled at her as she left the room again.

I turned to my nightstand and grabbed my plate and started to eat my sandwich slowly so that I don't choke. After I finished my lunch, I grabbed the pill bottle and dumped one tiny pill in the palm of my hand before I put it in the back of my mouth to swallow it down with my glass of water.

I lied back down on my bed and tried to relax a bit. The hours ticked on by as I lay there in bed, bored to death of doing nothing. Rake occasionally came to visit me throughout the day to check in on me.

We talked for a bit as I lay there on the bed. And for a moment, I felt my body start to relax a bit more every time he came to visit me. It's strange, but I felt like we knew each other before. _Oh well_ _,_ I thought to myself as I lay there in the warmth of my soft bed sheets as I listened to Rake telling me about what happened yesterday.

"And as I fell from the cliff, I suddenly sprouted a pair of wings from thin air?" I asked him as he told me what happened on the cliff as my memories of that morning started to refresh my mind a bit.

He nodded his head and replied, "Yup. I thought we were going to die when you fell from that cliff. It was a miracle that you sprouted those butterfly-like wings and glided all the way down to the bottom of the valley."

Then I remembered the voice that was in my head as I fell towards my doom on that day.

"Something the matter, Mulan?" he asked as he looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"Oh just thinking about how it felt like when I was starting to fly."

He laughed a bit before he said, "Yeah, it was pretty awesome how you just started to fly like that all of the sudden."

We were silent for a few minutes until Rake spoke again.

"Hey Mulan," he said nervously.

I turned my attention to him so he knows that I was listening to him.

I saw him frown a bit as he said sadly, "I'm sorry about what happened the other night."

"You already apologized to me yesterday," I said to him.

"I know, I know, but I just don't know what else to say," he said to me. "If only that I knew what you were ahead of time, then you wouldn't have gotten hurt by me, Jeff, and Laughing Jack."

"Hey," I said as I touched his shoulder lightly. He turned to look up at me curiously as I said, "It's alright. I already have forgiven you."

He looked shocked at what I said that he replied meekly, "Y-You did?"

I nodded my head in reply before I said, "But I will never forgive that psycho for barging into my room with a kitchen knife in his hand, and that killer monochrome clown for nearly dissecting me."

Rake smiled a bit as he shook his head at the mention of his killer friends.

After a few more minutes of us talking together, Rake decided to leave so that he could grab a bite to eat for a late night snack.

"You want anything while I'm in the kitchen?" he asked me.

"No, but thanks for the offer though," I replied to him.

He nodded his head as he left the recovery room while closing the door behind him gently.

A few hours went by as I lay there in bed. I let out a yawn as I forced myself to stay awake a little bit longer before I start to fall asleep from exhaustion. I started to get up from my bed to walk around a little in my room. As I walked around, I noticed that it was very dark outside of my window.

 _I wonder if all of the monsters and killers are already out on the hunt for their next victim tonight,_ I thought to myself as I stared out of my window.

Then I heard the door open. I turned around to see Slenderman slowly opening the door.

He looked at me in surprise as he said, "Oh, I thought you'd be asleep by now."

I turned away from him as I looked outside my window again and replied, "Can't sleep."

I heard him walk into the room until I saw his reflection in the window. I looked at his reflection as he asked, "How come?"

I still continued looking outside my window on this still night before I sighed and replied to him coldly, "What do you think."

There was silence in the room before he said, "Mulan, if you're afraid that one of the residents here would come here in the middle of the night and try to kill you…"

"Save your breath," I said when I cut in. I turned my head a little over my shoulders and continued, "You can't guarantee my safety around murders and monsters."

When there was a few minutes of silence between us, I turned my attention back to the darkness of the starry night sky were the full moon was slowly peeking through the trees.

He let out a sigh and said, "Look, if you were a normal human being, then you would definitely be tensed and on your guard around us, but you're not. You are a creature that is not from the human realm. You are like us."

When he said that, I snapped as my hatred started to consume my actions. I sharply turned to his direction so that I was facing him and retorted harshly, "I am **nothing** like **you** **!** "

He was surprised by my sudden temper that he took a step away from me.

"Now," I said before turning to look outside again as the full moon finally showed itself. "leave me alone," I finished as I twitched my tail from side to side in frustration.

He must have sensed my burning frustrations because I heard him walk out of the room and closed the door behind him without saying anything.

Once he left, I realized what I have done and felt my heart sink a little in guilt.

 _"What have I done? How did I lose myself in that blind rage? What if he's right? That I am like them,"_ I asked myself in my mind.

I put my hand up against the cool window and sighed to myself as I thought about what happened and what Slenderman said to me.

Then all of the sudden, the lights in my room started to dim until they were completely out.

I yelped in surprise as I turned around to see if someone was there. "Who's there?" I asked in the darkness of the recovery room that I was in.

I heard an evil laughter that sent a cold shiver down my spine. The laughter was coming directly behind me as I turned to face the window again.

My eyes widened in shock when I saw my reflection, or so I thought was my reflection. I saw a dragon like creature that looked exactly like me but different. She had a dark teal blue coloring on her scales. The underside of her neck had a dull light blue color. Her face has this bone white skull on it with a tiny bump on the tip of the skull to represent a small horn. Four dull blue curved stripes were visible on the skull. To me her head reminded me of a Pokѐmon called Cubone. Her eyes were the same color as mine, but her sclera was pitch black.

"My" reflection smiled at me and said, " _We are nothing like them, my dear_."

~To Be Continued~


	6. Chapter 6: My Shadow

Chapter 6: My Shadow

 _"We are nothing like them, my dear,"_ said the look alike reflection in the window.

"W-who are you?" I asked as I stepped back a little in fear.

The look alike giggled a little before she replied, _"I am you, and you are I."_

I raised an eyebrow in confusion as I said, "Eh, what?"

The reflection rolled her eyes as she said, _"Just call me Yuè Lóng."_

I looked at her for a couple of seconds as I thought of the English translation of her name. _Moon Dragon. Huh, she has a pretty cool name._

 _"Why thank you for the compliment, Mulan,"_ She said to me.

My eyes widened in surprise as I asked, "You can hear my thoughts?"

Yuѐ Lóng nodded her head in reply as she said, _"Yes. I have waited for a long time to hear your thoughts and now you can hear mine. You and I are connected to each other. A bond that will last for all of eternity."_

"Wow," I said in astonishment as I looked at my doppleganger in awe.

She smiled for a moment before she became stern as she said, _"Now we have to plan on a way to get out of here."_

"Why?" I asked as I said, "Slenderman said that once my wounds are fully healed, I could go home and hopefully forget all of this."

 _"Do you honestly believe that he'll let us go after we are fully healed?"_ Yuѐ Lóng said to me.

I felt a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach that I shouldn't trust her, but I just shook the feeling off as I looked at her and replied, "He gave me his word that I would be free to go back home once my wounds are fully healed."

 _"Is that so then?"_ she said in disbelief.

I nodded my head in reply.

 _"Then you are a fool for letting yourself play right into his hands!"_ she said loudly at me while narrowing her eyes.

I was about to retort when she continued, _"Why do you think that they went through all of the trouble in making one of the rooms look exactly like yours back home? Why do you think that they were stumbling for words when asked a simple question? And why do you think that they are not holding you here in this place?"_

I was dumbfounded. She had all of these perfectly logical reasons of why I shouldn't trust them with their word. But somewhere deep down inside told me that she was right.

She must have noticed my silence as my reply to her questions as she sighed and said to me, _"If you still believe that they will release you, then I'll give you ten days so that you can see for yourself that they will never let us go. Until then, I will be in the shadows watching and waiting."_

I looked at her and asked, "Wouldn't they see you?"

She shook her head as she replied, _"No, I am nothing more than a shadow to them. You are the only one that can truly see me."_

"Oh," I said as a few questions started to form in my head about Yuѐ Lóng and what does she want with me.

 _"You must rest now, all will be answered in due time,"_ she said to me.

I nodded my head as I made my way towards the soft bed to get some sleep. But before I fell asleep, I watched Yuѐ vanish from the window pane. I blinked in surprise for a second as I laid my head down on the comfortable pillows and shut my eyes so that I could get some sleep.

I woke up early the next day as I stretched out my body and did a couple ofwarm-up exercises. Once that was done, I went into the bathroom so that I could wash my face and brush my teeth.

It's still weird for me to see my reflection in the mirror every now and again. I'm just so used to in seeing myself as a "normal" young Chinese girl than that of a human sized dragon. I sighed at my reflection as I turned on the hot water to splash my face in it. That's when things got weird.

I turned on the faucet to have the hot water run for a few minutes to warm it up like usual when suddenly water somehow got everywhere.

"Gah!" I shouted in surprise as the hot water got all over my face and hospital gown. I put my arm up to shield myself from getting even more soaked when the water stopped splashing around.

Then, I opened one of my eyes to see that the water was suddenly suspended in midair. I opened the other eye as I stared in awe at the gravity defying water globs.

"Woah," I said before I slowly moved my hand to see if I could actually bend the water to my will. It worked as the water globs started to move to the motion of my hand.

I smiled childishly as I thought to myself, _I'm like a waterbender in Avatar the Last Airbender. This is sooo cool!_

Then I began to make shapes out of the water to whatever I wanted them to do. The first one was a simple heart shape design before I morphed it into a bird flying in midair. I giggled as I continued to play with the water like an innocent child.

 _"Hehehe, I see that you've discovered one of our special elemental talents,"_ said a familiar voice.

I gasped in surprise as I lost concentration of my water globs. The globs then dispersed and fell towards the white tiled floor, making a mess in the process.

I bit the bottom of my lip before I turned to the mirror. I saw Yuѐ Lóng in the reflection as she rubbed the back of her head nervously and said, _"Sorry for scaring you, Mulan."_

I relaxed a bit as I said to her, "It's okay. I can just grab a towel and clean it up."

I saw her smirk as she said, _"Or, you can bend the water to your will again."_

"Uh, I don't know if I could do it again," I said to her as I turned off the faucet.

 _"You can do it again. All you have to do is concentrate on the water. Here, let me show you,"_ she said as I saw her lift up her hand as she bended the water to her will.

"Wow, I didn't know you could do that," I said in amazement at her controlling the water.

 _"It's like I said last night,"_ she said as all of the water from the floor gathered up into one large sphere-like ball form. Then she continued with what she was saying before, _"We are the same, so you and I have the same blood, the same powers, the same capabilities, and so on."_

She turned to me and said, _"Now you try. Feel the movement of the water and command it to come to you."_

I nodded in reply as I focused on the ball of water. I slowly moved my hands and body in the same fashion of what any water bender in my favorite anime show would do. The water rolled its way towards me as it slowly floated up off of the ground.

 _"Good, good, you're doing very well on your first try,"_ she said to me as I dropped the sphere of water in the sink.

"Now what do I do?" I asked.

 _"Now you release your control over it,"_ she said to me.

I did as she instructed as I released my control over the water. The water splashed a bit before it slowly went down the drain in the sink.

I let out a sigh of exhaustion as I wiped my brow from the sweat that was dripping down my forehead.

A few minutes later, I finally got out of the bathroom. I let out a sigh as I checked the time. It was only eleven minutes after eight. _Well, I guess I can do more of my morning stretches for a while before I head into the kitchen and grab something to eat._

Twenty minutes passed by and I was on the cold ground stretching out my body very carefully so that I don't reopen my stitched up wound by only touching my shins instead of my toes. That's when I heard a loud knock on my door.

"Come in," I said as I got off of the floor and onto my bed quickly.

The door opened up to reveal someone that I thought I wouldn't see again.

 _Ugh, it's him again. What does he want this time? Make me 'Go To Sleep!'?_ I thought to myself as I looked at him in disgust.

Yup, it was Jeff the Killer himself standing in the doorway of the room. My face went sour when I saw him there.

I grumbled as I asked, "What are you doing here?"

He looked at me as he brought up the plate that he was carrying to show me four stacks of delicious pancakes there. "Slendy sent me to bring you breakfast in bed," he said as me as he carried the plate over and laid it on my nightstand.

I looked at the pancakes and then back at him as I asked, "How do I know that it's not poison?"

He rolled his eyes as he grumpily retorted, "If Slendy wanted to kill you, then he would have done so already."

I only narrowed my eyes at him before he sighed and said, "Here, I'll prove it that they haven't been poisoned."

He grabbed the top pancake and started to eat it. He then said to me in between mouthfuls, "See. If it was poison, I would be dead by now."

"Some poisons are slow acting and would take longer for the effects to appear after being infected," I said while glaring at him.

He facepalmed himself as he said, "Fine if you won't have this, then I'll just eat these myself. I'm not going to waste food because you refused to eat it for having trust issues."

"Fine, I wasn't even hungry anyway," I retorted as I turned away from him, folded my arms across my chest, and put my tail up in the air.

"Whatever," I heard him say as he left the room and closed the door loudly behind him.

I opened my eyes again before I heard my stomach growl. I let out a sigh before I heard Yuѐ Lóng again.

 _"Hmm, sounds like your stomach disagrees with you,"_ she said to me.

I felt my face heat up in embarrassment before I turned away from her and pouted.

Another hour had gone by as I lie on my bed in boredom. I looked up at the ceiling for several minutes until my stomach growled for the umpteenth time today.

 _"Ugh, Mulan could you go get something to eat so that your stomach can cease that annoying noise,"_ Yuѐ Lóng complained.

I sighed as I replied to her, "Fine, but only on one condition."

 _"And that is?"_ she asked while awaiting for my response.

"I want you to scout out for any of those monsters and contact me via telepathy so that they wouldn't even know that I am even there," I replied to her with a smirk.

She nodded and said, _"Very well then. But how are you going to 'fake' still being here?"_

I turned to my left and saw a couple more beds with white fluffy pillows. I smiled at my shadow and replied, "Don't worry, I got that covered."

Then I grabbed some of the pillows and started to place them underneath the covers so that when people come in they'll see that I'm still asleep.

 _Perfect, now all we have to do is sneak our way out of here without being seen_ , I thought to myself.

Yuѐ nodded as she disappeared and told me telepathically to follow.

I followed her voice as I crept in the hallways of the mansion. I was tip toeing as I walked around like a silent ninja sneaking his way around a group of unsuspecting samurais.

 _"This way,"_ I heard Yuѐ Lóng's voice a several paces in front of me.

Then I heard a couple of voices coming from behind me. I bit the bottom of my lip as I searched for a place to hide. I saw a large fern houseplant to my right a few inches away from me. I quickly but silently took cover behind the huge plant as I watched who was going past me through the plant's thick leaves.

"So what was it like when you killed that bitch?" asked a girl in a purple hoodie and black skirt.

I noticed that she had long black hair tied up in a high ponytail with a red bow on it. Her sickly pale skin gave me a sickening feeling in my stomach as I watched her. Her stitched opened blue eyes looked at her companion curiously as she waited for a response from her.

"It was a relief, so to speak. I didn't feel any more pain after I killed that son of a bitch. After all, he did deserved what was coming for him when he cheated on me," replied a girl in a purple hoodie and black pants.

I couldn't really see her face because she had the hood covering most of it. But I did see two light brown low shoulder length pigtails coming out of that hood.

The girls kept talking as they walked down the hallway and away from me. I sighed in relief as I said to myself, "I better check for people behind me in the hallways."

 _"You better sweetheart because I can't be in two places at once,"_ said my shadow as I saw her appear in front of me. _"Now come on, before another one of those creeps appear out of nowhere."_

I nodded as I followed her to the kitchen. But as we neared the kitchen, we heard several voices coming from our right. I looked for another large house plant to hide behind, but I couldn't see any place to hide in this time.

The voices were growing closer and closer as I made a desperate attempt to hide in the corner of the hallway.

"That is what she said to you last night?" asked a shy voice.

I recognized that voice to be Masky, one of Slenderman's proxies. What is he doing here?

 _"No time for that! Act now, questions later,"_ said my doppelganger as she flew towards me.

"Yes, but I don't know why she was so offended by that statement I said to her," replied a deep voice, which I noticed belonged to Slenderman himself.

I heard their footsteps coming closer as I held my breath in fear of being discovered. Then I felt this strange surge of energy coming over me whenever I thought like I just want to disappear.

Once the duo came down my side of the hallway, they didn't even noticed me at all. I was shocked because I was sure that they would see me by now.

Then I saw Slenderman stop to turn towards me in my direction. _I knew it, they saw me. I'm done for_ _._ But I never saw him advanced towards me like if I was invisible to him.

Masky turned to Slenderman and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I thought I felt like someone is watching us," he replied to his proxy.

"Watching us?" Masky asked in disbelief as he looked at what Slenderman was looking at to see nothing.

I was so confused beyond belief. _Are they blind or something because I am standing dead in the middle of the hallway in plain sight right now. Ugh, why can't they see me?_ I thought as I scratched the back of my head.

"I don't see anything, Slenderman," Masky said to him.

"Hmm, must have been my imagination," he said as he and his proxy turned around and walked down the hallway.

I sighed in relief as I looked at my hands to see why they couldn't see me a few seconds ago. I nearly shrieked in horror that I couldn't see my hands at all.

Thank God Yuѐ Lóng clasped my mouth shut before I could even make a sound at all.

 _"Be quiet or else they'll hear you,"_ she said in my ear.

 _"W-what happened to me? How come I am invisible?"_ I asked her.

 _"Because you activated your elemental ability of using the power of light,"_ she said to me.

I gasped as I said in disbelief, _"No way, I can do that."_

She nodded and said, _"Yes. Since you have the power of light, you can match and copy off of any visible light surrounding the area. That's how you can turn invisible."_

 _"Oh, I get it now. We can see the light that is not being absorbed by an object. For example, we can see that a red apple is red because the apple has all of the other colors on the visible spectrum except for red wavelengths. But if that apple shows that missing wavelength, then it would be as if it like vanished into thin air!"_ I said to her.

She looked at me blankly before she said, _"Okay Miss know it all, and how do you turn yourself visible now?"_

I thought to myself for a brief moment before I replied to her, _"I must lose some of my spectrum wavelengths in order to become visible again."_

 _"And how are you going to do that?"_ she asked as if testing me and my logic.

 _"By concentrating enough to bend the visible wavelengths back to their original state,"_ I replied to her as I closed my eyes and focused on becoming visible. Once I opened up my eyes I looked at my hands again and saw that I became visible again.

 _"Congratulations newb, you finally discovered the art of using the element of light,"_ she said with a bit of sarcasm in her tone.

I smiled as I said to myself, "I can't believe that I have the ability to turn invisible! I'm like the hunter in Predator or the Invisible Man or even the Invisible Woman! Or even…."

 _"Yeah, yeah, we get it now. You have super powers and abilities like in those fantasy comics, stories, and movies you like so much,"_ She said in annoyance as she cut me off from what I was going to say next.

"Sorry. I kinda went overboard on my nerdiness, didn't I?" I said apologetically.

She rolled her eyes and murmured, " _Obviously. Now come on, we better get into the kitchen before someone else decides to have a snack."_

I nodded my head as we went into the kitchen. I couldn't believe my eyes at how big the kitchen was.

"Woah," I whispered to myself as I looked around the room.

The reddish orange walls in the room looked very beautiful with the creamy white wooden cabinets all over the kitchen. I noticed that the wooden cabinets higher up had some kind of floral design engraving on the top band of the cabinets.

Then I looked up at the ceiling above me and saw this 3D circular donut shape with a huge ceiling light dome in the center of the donut shape. I stared in amazement until my eyes caught the sight of the large range hood above the two stoves. I walked over towards it and examined its design. The range hood's bottom band also had the same floral designs as that of the high cabinets.

I touched the engraving gently to feel the texture of the whole thing. Then I noticed some tiling on the wall in the stove area where there were some painted pictures of gorgeous flowers on them. I smiled at the vivid coloring of the petals, stems, and leaves of the flowers that for a second I thought that they were real.

 _"Ugh, I thought we were here to get something to eat, not be admiring our captor's house,"_ Yuѐ Lóng complained out loud.

I just rolled my eyes at her as I made my way over to one of the nearest cabinets and opened it up.

 _"What are you looking for?"_ she asked me curiously.

"I'm looking for one of those salad spinners," I replied to her.

 _"Why do you need that?"_

"I need it to dry the fruit salad that I'm going to make," I answered her as I finally found the salad spinner that I needed.

 _"I thought that you were going to make pancakes, oatmeal, or something."_

"Well I could do that but it's getting closer to lunch time anyway. So that's why I'm having a fruit salad instead of pancakes and such that would make me have to clean up afterwards."

 _"Okay, but make it quick. I don't know how long our 'sleeping in bed' act will last,"_ she said while looking over her shoulders as if expecting someone to come in from behind.

Once I finished collecting everything that I needed, I went to the refrigerator to get the fruit that I wanted when I heard someone speaking.

"What are you doing?" said a deep voice.

I gasped in surprise as I turned around to see Slenderman leaning up against the doorway of the kitchen.

"I…um…," I said timidly as I tried to find the right words to explain my absence in the recovery room.

"You know you could have just called me and asked me to get you something to eat," he said as he walked closer to me.

I turned my head away from him as I replied, "Titch, I'm perfectly capable of getting my own food without the help of someone else."

"I am sure that you are, but you need your rest so that your body can heal."

I let out a loud exhale through my nostrils as I said in annoyance while folding my arms across my chest, "Why are you so concerned about my health all of the sudden, huh?"

He let out a sigh and replied, "Because if I was not, then all of the forest animals would blame me for not caring for you properly with your recovery."

"Why would the animals blame you for not taking good care of me?" I asked curiously.

He sighed again and said, "It's hard to explain."

I only stood there with my arms crossed while raising my eyebrow up in confusion. My tail swung back and forth as I waited for his answer.

My body posture told him that I want him to explain. Then I heard him say tiredly, "I'll explain everything to you later but right now I want to know what you are doing."

I only narrowed my eyes at him before I replied, "Making a fruit salad."

"Okay. Do you need any help?" he asked as I opened the fridge and grabbed the boxes of strawberries, blueberries, blackberries, white grapes, and raspberries.

"No, I'm fine on my own," I replied as I put some of each fruit into the salad spinner netting and rinsed the fruit off with water from the tap before putting it back into the bowl and started pressing the button for it to spin.

"Alright, but after you mix up your fruit salad, I want you to go back to the recovery room and rest."

I grumbled a bit before I replied, "Fine," then I mumbled, "I hope that I won't be bored to death by doing nothing but laying in bed all day."

Thankfully when I turned around, I didn't see Slenderman in the kitchen anymore. I breathed a breath of relief to know that he's gone.

After I finished making myself a fruit salad, I cleaned up the mess in the kitchen, grabbed my fruit salad, and headed out of the kitchen. I didn't bump into any monsters on the way back to the recovery room, thank God, but I did spot a few of them as I got closer to my room. Of course they didn't know that I was there in the hallway with them thanks to my invisibility capability.

I finally made it to the recovery room and sighed in exhaustion as I became visible again. Then I grabbed a couple of the fruit in my hands and popped them into my mouth like popcorn. The fruit was really sweet and juicy as I chewed on the delicious fruit.

After I finished my snack, I put the empty bowl on nightstand and walked over to the window. I peered outside to see several robins on the green lawn. I smiled a little until I nearly shrieked in surprise when a squirrel popped up on top of the windowsill out of nowhere.

I giggled for a bit before I asked, "Why hello there little guy. Where on earth are you from?"

The squirrel just looked at me curiously before I heard a voice say from behind me, "Hi there Mulan. I'm from that oak tree on the far left of the lawn here."

I turned around and saw Rake coming into the room with a playful smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile right back at him, for some reason, as I tried to hide it with my hand.

"So, what's up?" he asked me as he walking over towards me by the window.

"Oh nothing much," I replied to him.

 _"Mulan what are you doing talking to the enemy for?"_ Yuѐ Lóng said while staring at me angrily.

I ignored her and asked Rake, "So what made you want to visit little old me?"

He turned and stared at me and replied, "Well I figured that you would want some company after being cooped up in here all alone with nobody to talk to."

I stared in complete shock that a creature like him cared about me enough to get him to spend a few minutes of his time to keep me company. It was actually very sweet of him to do such a thing. _Wait, what am I talking about? He's a bloodthirsty animal that could tear me apart any second. Though I have to wonder why he hasn't killed me yet. Is he biting his time or something? Or was he telling the truth that he just only wants to help me because I am a monster myself?_

I continued to study this creature a few minutes more until he spoke to me.

"You're probably wondering why a creature like me isn't a cold hearted, ruthless monster, right?" he said while staring out of the window without looking at me.

I was bewildered for a moment before I replied to him truthfully, "Sometimes I wondered about that."

"Figures," he said before he paused for a few minutes and continued, "Not all of us are 'ruthless' killers or monsters, you know. But that doesn't mean that we are not capable of killing people."

"What do you mean?" I asked a bit puzzled by what he meant.

"What I mean is that not all of us are what we seem to be from normal human's perspective. For example, humans think that I kill them for the thrill of killing, which is not true. I only kill for food or in self-defense."

"So would you, if you had the chance to, kill and eat humans?" I asked nervously as I waited for what he was going to say next.

"Eh, never really liked the taste of human flesh much," he replied to me.

I breathed a sigh of relief to know that he doesn't eat humans, but that made me have to wonder of who or what killed that man's son a few days ago. _Hmm, could it have been a hoax then? Or maybe it was a different creature that killed the boy and told him to say 'He is the Rake' to his father._

Rake looked at me worriedly as he asked, "What's wrong? You seem a bit quiet."

I snapped out of my trance and turned to him and replied, "Huh? Oh, I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" he asked.

"You said 'not all of us seem to be from the human's perceptive', right?" I asked while changing the subject.

"Yeah, why?" he replied a bit puzzled by my sudden evasion of the topic of what I was thinking about.

"So who else doesn't kill for the thrill of killing? I know for sure that Jeff and Laughing Jack are off the list because they both tried to kill me," I said at the gruesome memory that still plagues my thoughts and dreams lately.

Rake paused for a moment before he said, "Well Slendy retired from hunting people unless they take one of the notes that have been scattered all around in the forests or trespassing on his estate."

"Wait a minute, Slenderman is retired?"

"Yup. Though now he does work for the Underworld Council."

I looked at Rake confusingly before I asked, "What's an Underworld Council?"

Rake was about to explain when someone from behind us said, "The Underworld Council is basically just like your Over World Councils but instead of consulting with human affairs, we instead consult in demonic, supernatural, and other 'unnatural' affairs."

Rake and I turned around to see Slenderman standing in the middle of the room.

"Slendy? What are you doing here?" Rake asked in surprise to see the owner of this mansion standing in front of us.

"I came here to tell you that B.O.B. needs your help in rearranging the furniture in your room for him," Slenderman said to him.

Rake sighed as I heard him mumble, "Not again. This is the fifth time this month." Then he turned towards me and said, "I got to go help my roommate."

"Okay," I replied to him as I watched him walk out of the room.

Then I saw Slenderman look at me and asked, "Do you need anything before I leave?"

I thought about it for a moment before I said, "Um do you have a sketchbook or notebook so that I could draw because I am bored when I have nothing to do while recovering in a hospital bed."

He nodded his head and vanished into thin air. My eyes widened in surprise as I looked around the room for him until he reappeared in front of me with a sketchbook, mechanical pencil, and a big white eraser in his hands. He handed me the items and said, "Here you go. Anything else?"

I shook my head no.

"Okay. I'll be out for a couple of hours and won't be back till eight o'clock tonight. If you need anything just call up either Masky or Hoody."

I nodded my head so that he knows that I heard what he said.

He was about to walk out of the door when he turned back to me and said, "And Oh, by the way, Nurse Ann is going to stop by and check up on you at three o'clock to see how you are doing and give you a physical checkup."

I did a fake smile as I said sarcastically, "Whoopie da do, I get another doctor's appointment for my physical for the second time this year."

Slenderman ignored my sarcasm as he said, "Well, just be in this room until Nurse Ann gets here. I don't want you to sneak out of this room to avoid this little checkup, okay?"

"Titch, yeah right I'll be leaving this room anytime soon with all of you guys roaming around in the hallways," I said out loud.

Once again, Slenderman ignored my sarcasm as he left me alone in the room with a sketchbook for me to be occupied with.

I opened up the book and started to draw. I was drawing a base of a simple wolf sketch when my shadow popped out of nowhere and peered over my shoulder to see what I was doing.

 _"What'cha drawing?"_

"I'm drawing a wolf."

 _"I know that, but what kind of wolf. Are you drawing a regular average wolf, a wolf character from Wolf's Rain, or one of your animal OCs?"_

I continued drawing my wolf as I added more details to its features and replied to her, "You should know, you can read my thoughts."

She looked at the wolf carefully before she said, _"You're drawing that black wolf that looked like the night sky from a few days ago."_

I hummed a yes in reply to her answer. I continued drawing the shadowy figure of the black wolf with the starry night sky in his fur. _I wonder what happened to them, and where are they now?_

But my thoughts were interrupted when I heard someone knocking on the door.

I continued to draw as I said, "Come in."

The door opened slowly as I heard a timid voice say, "Sorry to intrude on you, but I thought that you might want some lunch."

I looked up from my drawing to see Masky holding a plate of two big slices of cheese pizza and a small bag of Doritos.

He walked over towards me and put the food on the nightstand. Then he put his hand in his pocket and brought out a can of regular Coca-Cola and put that on the nightstand as well.

"Thank you," I said to him.

"No problem," he said with a smile before he left the room.

I put my sketchbook to the side as I grabbed the plate of pizza and started eating it. _The only reason I am eating this is because I trust Masky slightly more than I trust Jeff when it comes to food. Besides, I need to eat to live if I am ever supposed to be in the top of my game when something like fighting off monsters comes around._

After I have finished my lunch, I went back to drawing for a couple more hours before I heard another knock on my door.

"Yes?" I asked as my eyes never left my sketchbook as I drew my fifth elemental wolf today.

"It's me, Nurse Ann. I'm here to see how you're doing and give you a physical examination," said a female voice.

"Come in," I said to her as I put away my sketchbook to the side for now.

She came in and looked at me and said, "Well you look a lot better than yesterday."

I only nodded in reply.

She walked over towards me and set a big black bag on the edge of my bed. She was going to open it when she noticed my sketchbook. She looked up at me and asked, "You sketch?"

"Yes," I replied to her shyly.

"May I have a look?" she asked me politely.

I was silent for a moment before I nodded my head for her to take a look at my drawings.

She grabbed the sketchbook and opened it up to see my work. Her red eyes scanned each page before she said when she was done looking at them, "These are really good, Mulan."

I blushed slightly before replying, "Thanks."

Then she turned to me and said, "Now, let's have a look at your stitches."

I nodded as I lifted up my hospital gown slightly so that Nurse Ann could examine my wound.

She checked it for any signs of infection before she asked me a bunch of questions, which I answered truthfully. I saw her take something out of her bag. She took out a stethoscope and told me to have my back face her so that she could listen to my heart.

I did as I was told as I felt the cold metal pressed up against my back. She told me to breathe in and out as she continued to press the cold metal stethoscope on my back. I breathed in and out slowly before she told me to stop.

I looked over my shoulders to see Nurse Ann writing things down on a clipboard before she went in her bag again and took out an otoscope and placed it to the side. She then put the stethoscope back in the bag. Then she examined my ears with the otoscope and wrote a few things down before going on to the next step on her what to examine next list.

Several minutes went by as Nurse Ann continued to examine me. Occasionally we talked to each other about things but I mostly was just silent. I still don't trust them with private information like what's my last name, who are my parents, how many friends I have, do I have any siblings besides Zian, and etc.

Whenever I'm asked this, I just tell her that 'I don't want to talk about it' or 'I have no friends/ other siblings other than my ghost brother'. Usually she wouldn't persist on the subject anymore but sometimes her curiosity of my past would get the better of her as she'll ask the same question again until I say something about it, which I would have to lie about.

"Alright," she said as she packed up all of her equipment and samples she's taken from me. "So far you are as healthy as a horse, my dear," she said to me.

"Okay," I said as I thought, _It's not like I haven't done this same thing again a few months ago._

I heard my shadow snicker to herself as she read my mind.

"What's your secret?" I heard Nurse Ann say to me.

I turned to her and replied, "Oh, I don't eat much animal products."

"You're a vegetarian?"

I nodded my head and said, "I mostly eat fruits, grains, and veggies. I don't eat meat at all, but I do eat eggs and dairy products."

"Not even seafood or fish?" she asked.

"Not even seafood or fish," I replied to her.

She nodded her head as she asked, "How long have you been a vegetarian for?"

I paused as I thought about it for a moment before I replied, "I don't know for sure but maybe ever since I was a baby, I guess."

"Wow. Have you ever had meat before?"

"One time, but after I found out that I was eating an animal, I never ate meat ever again."

"Are you an animal lover?"

I nodded my head and replied, "Yup, that's why I don't eat or wear products that come from animals, with the exception of wool and unfertilized eggs"

"I see," she said before she grabbed her black bag and said, "Well, I gotta go now. I have to go check in with another patent of mine in the Underworld."

"Okay, take care then," I said to her as she left the room.

Once she left, I got out of bed to stretch out my limbs and did some warm up exercises. Twenty-five minutes passed by before I finished my exercises and hopped on top of the bed to draw some more.

I noticed that Yuѐ Lóng was staring at me as I sketched another wolf.

"What'ca thinkin about?" I asked her as I finished the details of the fire wolf's design.

 _"I was just wondering why the elemental wolves helped us a few days ago,"_ she said to me.

I nodded before I stopped drawing, looked up at the ceiling and said, "I hope we'll see them again, some day."

Yuѐ Lóng nodded her head and murmured, _"I hope so, for I have many questions that need to be answered."_

I didn't asked what she meant by that statement as I put away my sketchbook and laid on the bed for some time before falling into a peaceful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Message in a Bottle

Sorry that it's been a very long time since I posted the next chapter of this Creeypasta story. The reason why I didn't post this soon was of school, homework, family business, etc. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

Chapter 7: Message in a Bottle

A couple of hours passed by when I woke up from my nap. I sleepily turned my head towards the window's direction as I looked outside. It was already night time outside Slender Man's yard.

I stretched out my body before I heard a light knock on my door. I quickly pulled the covers over my head to pretend that I was still sleeping in the hopes that whoever it was at the door would see me "asleep".

The door opened as I heard footsteps inside my room. My breathing became still and silent as the seconds ticked by.

The footsteps all of the sudden just stopped before I heard a familiar deep voice saying, "I know that you're awake. You can't fool me, Mulan."

I mentally sighed to myself as I pulled the covers off of my head so that I could see who it was that came into my room. My body tensed up a bit when I saw Slender Man standing literally a few inches away from the foot of the bed.

Slender Man calmly put his hands behind his back like what a butler does in front of his master and said, "You don't have to be so tense around me. I'm not going to hurt you."

I stared at Slender Man for a few seconds before I replied, "Sorry,if it's in my nature to be conscious around strangers and or killers."

Slender Man didn't comment on my rudeness as he politely said, "You know, you don't always have to stay in the recovery room all day and all night. You could go to the library, the dining hall, the living room, or anywhere else in the mansion that is public to all."

I closed my eyes for a moment before I opened them again and responded, "Thanks but no thanks. I feel a lot safer if I'm far, far away from monsters like them as much as possible."

Slenderman sighed as he replied, "Fine, but please promise me that you'll attempt to get out of this room once in awhile, okay?"

I blinked as I replied, "I can't make any promises, but I'll attempt to get out of this boring room once in awhile." Then I murmured to myself, "Besides, I need to go to my room to get some clean clothes to wear. I can't stand being in this hospital gown for another day."

Slender Man heard me and said as he grabbed something from the inside of his coat jacket, "Oh that reminds me." He finally brought out a plastic bag from his coat and handed it to me.

"What is it?" I asked when I grabbed the bag and looked inside.

"New clothes. I thought you might like to wear something else besides that hospital gown you have on right now," he said to me.

I took out the clothes and examine them carefully. I held up a nice violet colored crop top with a white human skull in the center of the shirt. I put that aside and grabbed a blue violet colored short sleeved jacket with rip jagged shoulder sleeves. A magenta color outlined the collar and zipper area of the zipless jacket all the way down to the spliced tail of the jacket. Then I noticed that there was a black yoga like knee length shorts with a light blue rim.

"Umm," I said before looking up at Slenderman and said meekly, "I don't think I can wear these pants you bought for me."

"It's not the right size for you?" he asked.

I shook my head, pulled the corner of the cover off to show him my tail, and replied to him, "My firkin tail won't fit in these pants because there's no tail hole for it."

He then started to laugh out loud as I raised an eyebrow in confusion to why he's laughing when I was being serious.

He slowly stopped laughing and said, "I can assure you that your tail will fit in those shorts I bought for you."

I looked from the shorts and back at him several time before I said, "How?"

I looked at him confusingly for a moment before he explained, "You see, the fabric in the cloth of your cloths are enchanted."

"Enchanted like in some kind of lycanthrope fabric spell?" I answered.

Slender Man was silent for a moment before he replied in bewilderment, "Why that is exactly it."

My jaw dropped slightly as I thought, _"Damn, I can't believe I got that right."_

"Anyway," Slender Man said as he continued, "You should be able to wear the clothes because they were made especially for lycanthropic or shape shifting beings like werewolves, demons, vampires, dragons, etc."

"Okay, so would the cloth not rip even if I'm already in a 'nonhuman form'?" I asked.

He nodded his head and said, "Yes, the fabric is very flexible in any form."

I nodded my head in response as I put my new clothes to the side for now.

Slender Man nodded as he turned to walk out of the room before turning around and said, "By the way, you can always go to your room if you want to."

My ears perked up at the mention of my room as I asked, "I don't have to stay in this room?"

He nodded his head and said, "Nurse Ann gave me the report on your health and told me that you are as healthy as a horse, so you don't have to be monitored anymore. She also told me that you are recovering relatively quicker than expected."

I nodded as I asked him, "So I can go to my bedroom tonight?"

He nodded his head again in reply as he asked, "Would you like me to show you where it is?"

"Yes," I replied as I got out of bed, grabbed my new clothes to change into what Slender Man gave me, and walked into the bathroom.

I took off my hospital gown and tossed it to the side as I dug into the bag to grab my top, shorts, and jacket and put them on. It was difficult to put on the shorts at first, but I managed to get them on alright.

When I was about to pick up the plastic bag, I noticed that there was something else in it. I went into the bag again and pulled out a pair of these black leathery finger hole gloves with a purple rim. Then I put on the gloves and clenched my hand in a tight fist to get a feel of the fabric.

After I put on the gloves, I pulled out these below the knee leggings with foot holes and put them on. I then turned to the mirror to look at my reflection.

To be honest, I look like a badass. My clothes look like some kind of fighter's clothes from an anime or cartoon show.

 _Damn, I look so badass,_ I thought to myself.

Then I stopped staring at my reflection and left the bathroom. I met up with Slender Man as we left the recovery room.

We walked for some time until we came up to a familiar staircase. _Hmm, this must have been the staircase I used when I first came out of my "room" a few days ago._

I followed him up the stairs until I heard voices nearby.

"Give it back Jeff!" cried out a young boy's voice.

"I will, but first you have to catch me!" I heard Jeff reply in a sing song voice as fleeting footsteps came running towards our way.

I quickly turned invisible to hide myself from Jeff and other individual. I saw Jeff running before he stopped at the staircase to look behind him. That's when I saw the other person Jeff was interacting with shown himself in the hallway. He looked exactly like Link in Zelda but at the same time he doesn't. The Link look alike was around fifteen or sixteen years old. His appearance was, like I said before, exactly like the Link character in Zelda, but his eyes were blood red with black scleras instead of white.

I watched them carefully as the Link look alike said angrily, "Jeff give me back my Nintendo Ds right now!"

Jeff just laughed and replied, "If you want it back so badly, then come and get me."

Then Jeff took off running down the stairs rapidly, without even noticing Slender Man's presence.

"No running in the house, Jeff!" Slenderman shouted at the boy, who ignored his command.

The Link look alike growled as he shouted, "Get back here you son of a bitch!" He then started running after Jeff. As he was running, he accidently bumped into me, even though I was invisible. I silently gasped as a surge of energy traveled through me.

In an instant, my mind was filled with visions of this boy's last moments of life before he died. Memories of hatred, pain, betrayal, sadness, and vengeance flashed across my mind that it physically made my head ached in pain. I saw how he was chained to a heavy rock through his own point of view as a crowd of angry people surrounded him.

They threw rocks and sticks at him and even cursed out vulgar words of hatred at him as he whimpered in confusion as to why they were doing this to him. Then a tall, dark, and mysterious old man stood before him and proclaimed loudly, "Tonight we shall cleanse our village from this evil that has plagued it!"

A holler of cheer roared through out the crowed of people as they shouted, "Kill him!"

Then, the man turned to the men and ordered them, "Toss the spawn into the abyss of the devil's lake!"

The boy screamed and cursed at the men as he was carried to the dock. He desperately tried to break free from the men's grasp but failed. When the men neared the edge of the dock, they started to swing the boy back and forth for a few time before they let go of him as he fell into the water.

All I could see was water and the bubbles from the descent into the dark abyss. I physically felt my throat starting to tighten from the experience of the vision being underwater. I kept telling myself, _Mulan everything is going to be alright, it's just a vision of the boy's memory of his last moments of life. You are fine!_

But that thought of being fine vanished as I became very, very weak. The last thing that the boy saw was of a blood moon above the surface of the water.

The vision ended as I came back to the present. I swiftly turned to see the boy as he slowly turned his head my way. His eyes were searching for something in my direction. I prayed that I was still invisible. That's when I noticed that bloody tear lines fell from his eyes down to his cheeks.

He was about to reach out to touch me when I heard Jeff shout, "Hey! What's the hold up? Don't you want your precious Nintendo back?"

The Link look alike growled silently and replied venomously, "This little game is not over yet!"

Then his eyes turned in my direction as he mumbled, **"Not over yet."**

A chill went down my spine as if that was meant for me to hear.

I stared in fear as I watched the boy run down the rest of the stairs after Jeff. Once he was out of sight, I became visible again and gasped for air as sweat dripped down my face. I saw Slender Man looking at me from the top of the staircase in curiosity.

I closed my eyes as I took a deep breath in and a deep breath out to slow my racing heart rate. Then I opened my eyes and slowly made my way up the staircase. Occasionally I would grab onto the railing to steady myself from toppling over.

"Are you alright?" Slender Man asked me as I finally made it up on the top of the staircase.

I nodded my head as I replied a bit weakly, "Yeah, I'm alright."

"You sure because you look like you're about to faint," he replied in worry.

I furrowed my brows as I swiftly turned to look at him and replied harshly, "I said, I'm fine alright!"

He didn't say anything to me as I slowly walked passed him to where my room was. I heard him following a few steps behind me as I continued walking forward.

That's when my hearing became all echoey, as my breathing became heavy. I shook my head a few time to get the feeling of becoming faint from my mind, but it wouldn't go away. So in a few short seconds, I tipped over my own feet and fell backwards.

Lucky for me, Slender Man caught me before I landed on the floor. I looked up at him exhaustingly as he said calmly, "Let me help you."

I growled lightly as I looked at the floor hatefully before I heard him say, "Please."

Then I sighed in defeat as I nodded in reply. He then helped me up on my feet as I slowly made my way to my room. Once we got to my room, Slender Man opened the door for me and turned on the light. We walked into my light blue violet colored room and towards my full size bed that had a dark cherry bed frame with dark orchid and light blue colored sheets and pillows.

He then pulled the corner of my bed sheets half way for me. I slowly sat on my mattress and started to lie down. Slender Man then tucked me in bed like he would do to a child getting ready for bed time.

"Thank you," I said shakily.

"No problem," he replied before he asked hesitantly, "Did you see something that troubled you when you made contact with him?"

My face paled even more as I wondered if he witnessed me becoming invisible when the boys were running down the stairs. I closed my eyes as I said nervously, "I…I don't remember."

He looked at me suspiciously as he asked, "Are you sure you don't remember anything from your vision of his last memory before his death?"

I shook my head and replied, "I can't remember. Everything was just so sudden that it was a blur."

He looked at me for a few seconds and said, "Okay, you should rest now. You look like death warmed over."

I nodded in response.

He then started to walk out of my room, turned off the light, and said to me, "Good night Mulan. I hope you feel better in the morning."

"Thank you and goodnight to you as well, Slender Man," I replied back to him as I closed my eyes.

I heard him slowly closing the door behind him. I listened for a good five minutes to hear his footsteps going away, but I couldn't hear anything. So I presumed that he just teleported somewhere else.

I quickly opened my eyes again and turned on my lamp light on my nightstand. Then I opened the top drawer of my nightstand and took out my fake bottom for the drawer to bring out my "Whispers 101 guide book". And yes, this is basically an old book about what a Whisper is and what he or she does. It also explains some cool stuff about how to exorcise evil spirits, making charms, etc.

To be honest, this is the first time in several years that I've actually opened this book up to do some research something that I either didn't either understand or for some answers to some unexplainable things. I never told my parents about this book because they'll go ballistic on me for why I have such a book and where on earth I even got this old thing in the first place. I got this book about Whispers from the previous Whisper before me, who told me where he hid it before he died so that he would find and guide the next Whisper to the place and now become the new owner of the book.

I asked him why he hid the old thing and keep it away from his family. He replied to me that he couldn't let his family or even his closest friends know about this book because he feared that it would fall into the wrong hands where all Hell would break loose and destroy the very essence of life in the world of the living. I didn't understand what he meant by that then or to this day, but I do know that I have to hide this book from anyone at all times, including my little brother.

Anyway, I was looking up the symptoms of encountering physically a level six and up spirits when I finally found the page. The book said, "That the most common symptoms of encountering physically a level six to eight spirit are faintness, nausea, cold sweat, chills, paling, and paranoia. Some of these symptoms can be mild while others can be extreme like in some cases where the Whisper could actually feel physical pain from the spirit's last memory before and or during death."

 _Crap that was exactly what I was going through during and after my vision_ , I thought to myself before continuing reading the book. "If these symptoms occur during or after the vision, Whispers are advised to sit or lie down on something comfortable and take deep breaths to slow down the adrenaline that they have experienced during the vision. The Whisper must relax and calm down as much as possible to avoid serious strain on the heart."

 _Okay, all I have to do is meditate and calm down for a while and I'll be fine_ , I thought as I put my book in the drawer and closed my eyes. Before I even realized, I fell fast asleep in my warm covers on my soft bed.

As I was sleeping, I was having a horrible nightmare about the events of how that Link look alike died.

I was tossing and turning in bed from the struggle he had to endure when the men carried him to the wooden dock. I breathed heavily as fear of dying took over me again. Cold sweat dripped down from my body as I remembered the vision of being thrown into the ice cold lake. I began to choke as I struggled to breath from the memory of being submerged in the depths of the dark water as I saw the full blood moon reflecting on the surface.

I opened my eyes in horror and started coughing. I sat up and coughed for a few seconds before I started to calm down by counting to twenty. Once I calmed down, I noticed that my lamp on my nightstand was turned off when I deliberately left it on before closing my eyes.

I quickly turned on my lamp and looked at my clock. It read that it was almost two in the morning. I groaned as I fell back on my bed. I looked up at my ceiling for a long time as I thought about who or what this spirit is and why was he still here in this realm.

That's when I decided to grab my laptop and do some research. I got out of bed and made my way towards my closet and found my small leathery brown satchel. I took it over to my bed as I opened it up and took out my surface pro 3 PC. I turned it on and waited for the log in desktop screen pop up. Meanwhile, I took out my portable wifi drive stick and placed it to the side so that I could type in my password.

Once I was logged in to my personal desktop, I put in the drive in the USB port and waited to see five bars. Then I clicked on Internet Explorer icon and searched for drowned victims reports near a lake in a forest area. I searched for what seemed like forever when I saw something that caught my eye. I was about to click on the website when my computer exited out of the browser.

"What the?" I asked myself in surprise as I tried again to search for the report again. That's when OneNote opened up as my computer started to type words by itself.

 **~ You shouldn't have done that. Quit your search now and go to bed ~** it read in red color text.

I placed my hand over my mouth in shock before I removed it and typed underneath the red text, **~ Who are you? ~**

A few seconds went by before I decided to try searching again but this time, I will be searching for lake images. So I clicked on Internet Explore again and went to Google Images. I typed in the search box s **mall lake in a forest**. A lot of images came up of lakes near forests or houses that were near a lake.

I continued to scroll down in the hopes of finding something familiar from the vision I had from the boy. I had this dreadful feeling in the pit of my stomach as I neared the end of the search results. I saw a picture of a lake that looked very familiar, so I moved my cursor near the image and like before, the browser window all of a sudden exited from my screen and the OneNote app came up.

Then a text in a creepy font in red text underneath my comment said, **~ I told you to stop researching and go to bed! ~**

I narrowed my eyes and replied, **~ No. I'm going to find out what happened to you. ~**

I was about to click on the browser again when he replied, **~ I won't let you! What happened to me is none of your concern so just drop it. ~**

I ignored him and started to move my cursor to the browser but then it would fly several centimeters away from the icon.

"The heck?" I said out loud as I noticed that he said something in capital letters.

 **~ STOP IT RIGHT NOW BEFORE YOU'LL REGRET DOING THIS WEBQUEST ON MY DEATH! ~**

I ignored his warning and attempted to click on the icon again. This time my cursor just froze as we battled on where we wanted the cursor to go to.

I saw typing on the screen as it read in caps, **~ DAMN IT BITCH! THAT'S IT! I'M COMING FOR YOU! ~**

That made my blood turn cold as I saw the cursor move past the icon on the screen. Nothing happened until my screen started staking out as a black hole in the center of the screen with these green digital computer lines on the edge of the hole. Then I saw his face as he leaped out of the computer screen and pinned me down.

I growled at him hatefully before he covered my mouth with his hand so that I wouldn't make a single sound. I struggled in his grip as he looked at me angrily.

Then he said, "What the hell are you trying to do, bitch? Find out how I died and became a Link look alike?"

I narrowed my eyes as I said in a mumbled voice, "Yes!"

He growled as he said, "Well I don't want you to know about my past. My past doesn't concern you in the slightest."

I then bit his hand as he removed his grip on my mouth. I seized the opportunity and pinned him down with my right arm against his throat. He grabbed my right arm as he tried to get it off of him, but I was too strong for him to even move my arm an inch away from his throat.

"Save your petty struggle for later, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want some answers," I said to him.

He sneered at me as he retorted, "To hell I won't tell you what happened to me when I died!"

"Listen, I need to know what happened to you so that I can help the both of us find some peace of mind."

"What on Earth are you talking about?"

I groaned as I replied, "I'm talking about finding out what exactly happened to you and why the villagers wanted you to die. Then maybe I could help you move on from this realm and for me to have some peaceful dreams."

He then started laughing as he said, "Is this what it is all about? Hahaa! This is just hilarious!" He broke down even more into laughter before he said, "I hate to say this dear but I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

He smirked as he replied, "You're a smart girl. You should know how spirits like me are attached to this realm of the living."

I looked at him for a long while before I realized what he said. _He's a level eight spirit. The most attached and probably the most deadly of the midlevel spirits. This kind of level can do some serious hauntings that may lead to physical harm on a normal living individual. Then I thought, If he is a level eight, then that means …._

I looked at him to see a smirk on his face as he said mockingly, "Finally figured it out? Took you long enough."

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"If you release me, I might tell you," he said to me.

I looked at him for a long time before I said, "If you try anything, I will hurt you."

He smirked as he replied, "Fine, I won't try anything."

Then I slowly removed my arm away from his throat and backed away from him so that he could sit up and face me. I sat across from him with my arms across my chest as I continued to look at him.

We were silent for a good three minutes before he said, "So, this is your room?" I continued staring at him as he said, "It's quite girly."

I leered at him as I said, "We are not here to talk about my room."

He rolled his eyes as he said, "Fine, what do you want to know?"

"I want to know your name," I replied to him.

"Okay, and if I tell you, would you tell me yours?" he asked creepily as he eyed me up and down.

I folded my ears back, bared my teeth, and growled at him menacingly. He became slightly stiff from my aggressive behavior as he said, "Okay, okay I'll tell you already." Then he murmured to himself, "Jeez don't blame a guy for trying."

"Just tell me who you are already," I said impatiently.

"Jeez, just don't bite my head off," he said.

"I might if you keep trying my patience," I replied to him menacingly.

He gulped before he said, "My name is Ben."

My ears perked up as I asked, "Ben Zelnic?"

He looked at me suspiciously as he asked, "How did you know my last name?"

My heart raced as I jumped off of the bed and started looking for something around my room. I check all of my drawers and ferreted around for something.

"Where is it? Where is it!" I said to myself as I rushed to my closet.

Ben was sitting on the bed in shock and in confusion as he asked, "Ugh, what the hell got you so worked up over and what are you trying to find?"

I didn't replied to him as I searched every bag I owned until I finally found what I was looking for.

"Finally!" I said out loud as I emerged from my closet and walked towards Ben.

He looked at me curiously as I let out a sigh and said to him, "I know you drowned in Lake Diaboli fifteen years ago."

His face paled as he said, "How did you know that?"

I let out a sigh, came to sit next to him, looked at him, and said, "I was there at the lake when I was just four years old. My family and I were passing through when we had to stop for the night to fix a flat tire on our car and to get directions for a place where there was supposedly a Bigfoot sighting."

"Your parents are into that stuff?" he asked me.

I sighed and replied, "Yeah, they're too much into finding these critics that I began to beg them to let me stay home."

He snorted at me before I said, "Anyway, my family and I were staying in a lodging by Lake Diaboli for the night when I went out exploring the lake side. I was minding my own business when I saw a young lady on the edge of the dock holding something in her hand. I carefully walked up to her and asked her what was wrong.

"She was startled at first before she calmed down and continued looking at the lake. I looked up at her and noticed that her eyes were red from crying for a long time. That's when I asked her why she was crying so much.

"She looked at me with grief on her face as she said, "My little brother drowned in this lake two years ago because they thought that he was a demon."

"At the moment I didn't understand what she meant by that statement, but I decided not to ask her about it. That's when I noticed a small glass bottle in her hand and asked her what was in it.

"She showed me the small glass bottle necklace that had a little note inside it. She said that the necklace had a note addressed to her dead brother so that one day he would read it and forgive her.

"I told her that I can communicate with the dead if they are still in this realm. She looked at me with hope in her eyes as she asked me to deliver this message to him.

"I said that I would be happy to help her give her little brother the message. So she handed me the necklace and knelt down to my level and told me that her brother's name was Ben Zelnic," I said to him as I finished my story of how I knew his name.

He was just sitting there in dead silence before I nudged him in the arm with my elbow.

"Here," I said as I handed him the glass bottle. He accepted the glass bottle and looked at it for a moment before opening the bottle up and carefully getting the piece of paper out of it. He unraveled the note and started to read it.

As he neared the end of the letter, I noticed his eyes tearing up in sadness. The tears finally started to stream down his face as he cupped his mouth. He then put down the note and continued to sob.

"Your sister loves you very much," I said to him.

"Yes, yes she did," he said before saying, "She was the only one in the whole town that didn't give me any angry and fearful looks when they saw me. She only showed kindness and compassion towards me throughout my life."

I nodded in response before I asked, "I know this is something that you do not want to remember, but why did the town's people want you to die?"

Ben let out a sigh as he replied, "The town that I grew up in were very superstitious and very religious. They thought that I was the devil's spawn because it just so happens that I was born on the six month on the six day at exactly six o'clock in the evening in the year of 1986."

I looked at him and said, "They thought that you were a devil because of the four sixes in the year and date you were born on?"

"Yeah, crazy right," he said while wiping away some of his tears.

"It's beyond crazy, it's insane! I mean a lot of people are born on the six of June in the year of 1986," I replied to him.

"I know right! I tried telling my mom that but she wouldn't listen to me."

"What about your father?" I asked him.

Ben was silent as he slowly said, "My father died when I was only ten years old." I was about to ask if his father was more on his mother's side or sister's side of seeing Ben as a devil or not when he said, "He would always tell me how special I was and how he cares about me. Heck he even planned on getting a divorce from Mom if she kept up with the religious bull shit about declaring me as being a demon child."

"He really believed that you weren't evil," I said to him.

Ben nodded and said, "My dad was from a big city before he moved to the small town out in the country to write a novel when he met Mom. He married her and they stayed in her hometown for several years where they had my sister and me. The town's people said that since he was an outcast and doesn't know much about the culture here and how they needed to eradicate me because I was 'evil'."

"But your father threatened them to leave you alone," I said to him.

He nodded in reply, smirked a bit, and said, "He would threatened the whole community with lawyers and judges that if they tried to kill me, he would have them tied to attempted murder."

"He sounds like a great guy," I said as I looked at him.

"Yeah, he was a great guy, who would do anything to protect me and my sister," he said.

We were silent for a few moments before I let out a tired yawn and said, "I think I had enough excitement for one night."

"Yeah, you need to get some rest. I can see the bags underneath your eyes from lack of sleep," he said as he pointed his index finger at me.

"So do you. Ghosts need sleep as much as the living need theirs," I said to him.

Ben laughed, shook his head, and said, "So it's true then."

"What's true?" I asked as I stood up to stretch.

"You're really a Whisper," he said as he looked at me.

"Yeah, I was born with these gifts of seeing and communicating with the dead and I don't even get a simple dime in payment," I said to him.

He laughed and was about to go into the computer when he turned around and asked, "By the way, what made you think that I was the little brother that drowned in the lake that you were at when you were like four? Also what makes you so sure that ghosts like me need sleep?"

"Okay, a) that's why I was researching on the internet to find out for sure if you were the one that the girl was grieving over or not. And b) I know from experience because my younger brother," I said as I looked out of my window.

"Wait, your brother is dead?" Ben asked.

I nodded my head and said, "He's been dead for nearly seven years now."

"So is he still in the realm of the living then?" Ben asked me.

I nodded my head and said, "Yeah, I had a feeling that my brother is still here because of me."

"What makes you say that?" he asked curiously.

I let out a deep breath, closed my eyes, and replied, "He wants to protect me because he couldn't do so when he was alive, which cost him his life and was killed by the man that wanted to kidnap us."

"Oh, where is he now?" Ben asked.

I then started to walk over towards the window and put my hand on the cool glass as I said, "Hopefully somewhere safe." I paused for a moment and said, "The last time I saw him was the night that I was attacked by Jeff the Killer. He was trying to protect me by grabbing onto Jeff's arm. But Jeff manage to get him off and made my brother fly a few yards away from us." I was silent for several seconds before I mumbled, "That was the last time I saw him."

"Has Slender Man or the other found him yet?" Ben asked.

I shook my head in reply and continued to stare out of the window.

"Well, I'm sure that sooner or later Slendy would find your little brother. Heck I can help you find him by searching the web," he said to me.

"Thank you," I said softly as I searched the yard for him.

I saw him nod in reply in the reflection as he said, "Well, I'm off….ugh what's your name again?"

I hesitated for a moment before I said, "Mulan."

"Okay Mulan, I'm going to go now so that you could get some rest," he said as he disappeared into a bunch of green zeros and ones and went right back into the screen of my computer.

I stood there by my window for a few more minutes as I begged, "Please be alright Zian. Please don't try and find me."

Then I turned to my bed, put my computer away, crawled underneath the covers, turned off the light, and went to sleep.


	8. Author's Note

Hey readers, this is Nightshade2917 with a message. I am so sorry that I haven't been updating this story in a really long time. It's just life is a little bit hectic and crazy as usual. -_-; Been doing a lot of commissions on my deviantart page as well as entering in my first contest there that I'm so thrilled for ^W^ I'm here to say that I haven't lost inspiration for this story. In fact, I still think about what kinds of fun moments and scenes my OC(s) are going to have with all of the other characters in this plot. I'm just taking a time out for a while until I complete one of my other stories because I am so close in finishing it really soon...hopefully. If you are interested in reading this story I am rambling on about, it's called _Experiment X_ and it is a Transformers Prime story about a girl who was experimented on by the Decepticons' cruelty towards her. Five years later, she needs both the Autobots and Decepticons' help in saving her life from this illness she has. Intrigued by this? Then go to my page and go ahead and start reading it and hopefully you guys will like it despite all of my grammatical errors -M-

This is Nightshade2917 signing off for now


End file.
